


Starfish's Story

by TheIrishNeko



Series: Original Character Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha!Harold, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Beta!Penny, Bonding, College, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Family, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Omega!Starfish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Starfish Taylor is a complicated omega.He started university at 20, got mated to a professor in his second year at 21 and just as he was about to go and finish his 4th and final year at 23 (later turn 24), he discovered that he was pregnant. After years of self struggle, wondering what was going on in his life, Starfish learns that he was an idiot the whole time and wants to make it right by himself and for his family.Harold Bennett is a love struck alpha.A 27 year old freshman history professor had seen the most beautiful omega he had ever taught. He wanted to court him right away but he failed each time, until he was 28. He smelled heat in his classroom. Composing himself he went to find the source and ended up bonded. Now at 30 (almost 31) he discovers that he's going to become a father! He promises to himself that he'll to whatever it takes to be the best alpha for his mate.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Character Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. 8 weeks, December 20XX

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story with original characters. I am also cross posting it on Wattpad where I can eventually post art with it.

The following weeks after Starfish and his mate's rendezvous was like any other. They kept their contact to a minimum while out on campus, sometimes ate lunch while discussing credits (since the university student often went to him for guidance), and would mostly convene in the evenings before curfew. They would always meet off campus and take a taxi to the nearest shopping district to eat dinner, watch a movie and spend time together.

Things were very different than when they first started out. There were shouting matches, threats of bond breaking, and several convincing moments for the student to not drop out. Starfish wanted to tell his parents badly, but he didn't want to disappoint them for an accident he could've prevented in the first place.

Tonight however, he wasn't in the mood for anything. He had been feeling ill random throughout the days during the past week and figured it was for the upcoming holiday tests. Teachers wanted to get midterms out of the way before the two week holiday break. Starfish felt that was the reason for possible stress sickness.

"Woah, you're not looking so hot again." He heard his only friend say next to him.

"What do you mean, I haven't been feeling good this whole week. I can barely keep anything down, I'm stressed from midterm studies, and I'm not getting sleep." Starfish rolled his eyes while he held his stomach.

The beta, a year younger than him, a wonderful girl and caring person, was a blessing to him. He spent most of his campus days avoiding parties, focusing on studies, and keeping to himself. Because he is an omega, and omegas normally only get in usually by bribe money, a fuck buddy, or mated, they are not allowed on his campus. But with hard work from high school studies, and his parents biological research funding he was able to get in. Yet he lived a lonely college career. His friend though, changed that.

Penny, a 3rd year University Astrology Chemistry major, had become his friend in his 2nd year after his run in with his mate. She of course still doesn't know but does know he's mated. He doesn't wear a collar and it makes high assumptions to the other betas and alphas that he sleeps around. But when she found him, a sobbing mess, in the hall by one of the bathrooms, trying to wipe away the blood from his mate mark, she felt for him. She once had an older omega brother, so she understood a little.

"You gotta take care of yourself!" She voiced her concern, resting a hand on his back. "I don't want you to fail your tests because of some flu." She looked over at the shorter omega, her eyes glistening as she remembered something.

"I will, I will. I just need to finish this week out and it'll be over."

Penny tapped a finger on her chin, counting mentally in her mind. "Is it preheat?"

"No, it's no-" Starfish paused.

The calendar in his dorm flashing in his mind of all the black X's. The circle to the first day of heat was marked with an X as if it were ignored like the rest of the days. He began to count the weeks back and realized his last heat was three and a half months ago. Not that wasn't right. He hadn't had a heat in 16 weeks?

"Star?" Penny looked scared for him.

Starfish felt his stomach through his sweatshirt pocket and let out a little sigh of relief. So it was all stress. With tests, holidays and trying to get a flight (and failed) it was just too much. "It's okay, it's just stress." He smiled, letting her know.

"Star, I don't think..." She held his arm. She hated confronting people but she was seriously concerned. "How long has it really been?"

"... 16 weeks..." He said, giving in. "It's fine! It's just been two weeks since I missed my heat week. There have been a lot of things on my plate. Work's been picking up for the holiday, I'm sad I couldn't get my flight, I have to find _him_ a gift and its midterms."

"Star, that's not normal and I know you don't take suppressants or a collar. Let's just go to the store and-"

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not pregnant!"

"But, omegas can still conceive out of a heat..."

Starfish's blood ran cold again. He counted back again, not letting anything show as he mentally did so. Last he had bedded with his mate was back in October. He felt again through his pocket. Nothing seemed off to him. "It's been a while, yeah, but we were safe. Please Penny, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I still don't believe you, but you are stubborn." She crossed her arms.

They heard the bell ring, class was starting soon.

****

Starfish held his package close as he snuck into the dorm's shared toilet. Alphas had their own showers and toilets while Betas and Omegas shared. It was a co-ed dorm so he had to be very careful not to wake his roommate as he snuck out and get caught by someone else on his floor. Carefully tiptoeing down the stairs to the bathroom, he found a stall and began to take the package out of the bag. His hands were already shaking as he read the instructions. He set the products on the back of the toilet and got ready to urinate when he couldn't. He was so nervous.

"Come on, it's just a cup." He tried to encourage himself which seemed to help.

The flood gates opened and he filled the tiny Nyquil sized cup with light yellow liquid. He finished in the toilet and waited. He got the dropper and when he opened up one of each of the products, he carefully dropped the pee on the sticks. Instantly the tests went through showing bright plus signs.

"What the hell?" He looked at the instructions and remembered he had to wait a couple of minutes.

In the meantime he cleaned up everything and capped the sticks before leaving the stalls so he washed his hands and headed back up to his dorm. He snuck back in and yawned. He didn't want to check now. Instead he would check in the morning when he would be alone and before class. He took off his sweatshirt and crawled back into his bed.

****

When morning came, he groaned. His roommate was out thankfully but his stomach was twisting. It wasn't happy with him so he grabbed his sweatshirt and made it to the bathroom before he could make a mess all over the floor. He sat down in a stall and regulated his breathing, looking on his phone to distract him when he felt the familiar lurch of his stomach, and last night's dinner made its reappearance.

He groaned as he sat back, hand reaching into his pocket to rub his stomach when he felt the sticks he set up yesterday. He was breathing heavily as he pulled them out seeing the result unchanged. He felt food come back up again but he braved it back down. The blue plus signs are unchanged from the night before. Starfish curled up on himself, hand running through his hair.

"Shit."


	2. 10 weeks, December 20XX

Finals were over and it was winter break. Starfish had hid his secret from everyone including his mate and Penny. He had to think. If timing was right, the kid would arrive a month after he would graduate. July, it would be a summer baby. His mother had called to check up on him and to make sure he was going to have a good holiday and apologizing again for not being able to fly home. He brushed it off saying he could use the time to prepare for the next semester.

He sat on his bed, his stomach had been harsh to him all day and any moment made him feel like he was going to empty his entire body into the trash bin. His roommate thankfully went home for the holidays so he could puke as he pleased in his bin and have a window open to hide the smell. Yes, having a window open in December wasn't the best idea, but it's all for him to make sure his neighbor doesn't catch on.

Starfish could feel hunger and figured he'd need to go out and get some food. In the past two weeks, he started to make up a plan. One, he was keeping the baby, no matter what people would think. He was mated so he would need his alpha approval, and since he was in college, he was still under parental dependency. He would have to tell his mate soon. His stomach was already showing a bump, which even was throwing him off. He did some reading and articles and mentioned some omegas not showing between the 12th and 15th week. He was only on his 10th.

As he made his way to the campus entrance, he felt his stomach twist again. He turned on his heel and made his way towards the toilets. He emptied his empty stomach into one of the white bowls then cleaned himself up. The omega left, holding his mouth and stomach. He could feel the small bump and special item through his sweatshirt.

Since he found out about the pregnancy, Starfish kept one of the tests on hand in case he ran into his mate. He was just so terrified of the reaction. No one, not even Penny, knew he was mated to a professor. It would be a school scandal and everyone would call him out for fucking his way up when all it was, was an original misunderstanding, turned into a relationship.

Making his way back towards the entrance, he saw a few students walking the halls for make up classes, club activities, and he spotted him... Starfish began to panic. He hadn't seen his mate in weeks and here he was in the same hall, making his way towards a classroom... or was it the omega?

Starfish couldn't help but feel his bottom lip wobble and eyes tear up with emotion. The taller alpha struck Starfish differently now than he did back then. He had him as a teacher in this 1st year then met his match in 2nd year, starting everything. The alpha had white peach skin, brown hair with matching stubble that tickled the omega's cheeks and sky blue eyes. Starfish didn't want to admit but his heart raced when he saw his mate. Starfish braced himself as he walked up to his mate and pulled him away, to the nearest bathroom or private area.

"Oh, Honey, what's wrong?" The alpha said in a hushed voice, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Starfish didn't know why he was the one apologizing. He should've been furious with his mate for cumming inside him several times which resulted in this situation. 

"Hey, whatever it is, it's going to be okay." His mate comforted.

Starfish took a breath before bringing out the positive omega pregnancy test. He let out more sobs as he showed it to his mate. The alpha gasped in shock before taking it himself and looking at it.

"This explains it." His mate let out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid for a moment..."

The omega calmed a moment before looking over his mate. "What?"

"Well when you didn't call me for your heat, I thought you managed yourself or you found another mate. I know the terms of our relationship, it's still unstable so if you found someone, then I'd let you go."

Starfish felt stunned. "Are you serious?" His sorrow turned into anger. "You really think that of me?"

"Well come on, it's been two and a half years since we've become mates. I've never tried to keep you away, and you've always kept me distant." The alpha was a little sad. "I know I shouldn't limit you since you're still young, but this also makes me relieved... I'm selfish."

Starfish's anger melted. "N-no... No, I'm sorry. This whole thing is just-"

"Terrifying. It's hard keeping a secret and being an omega on a co-ed campus, I know. My statement still stands when I first told you I wanted to work things out. I don't care if people know we're mates. I will protect you and be there for you no matter what." He held up the stick. "You have no idea how much I love you for telling me this, and I will be there every step of the way for whatever you choose."

The omega's lip wobbled again as he held back tears and nodded. His mate wrapped him into another hug, the two of them sharing the small private moment.


	3. 11 weeks, December 20XX

Starfish wiped his mouth as he once again emptied his contents for the umpteenth time that mid morning. Since finding out about his pregnancy, he had begun to notice everything. His morning sickness was actually bouts of aggressive sickness sprinkled throughout the day, making his stomach hurt and tears run down his cheeks each time. He was sluggish and struggled to stay up during his early morning classes, and he wanted to eat everything.

He checked his phone for any messages his mate might've sent him but there was nothing. His mate had more things to worry about than him and a baby. Harold was a highly sought out teacher in his university with students going to him for anything since he cared. But noticing his phone, the date. Switching to his calendar app, he started to back track the weeks. He kept going until he hit the date of his last mating. That was 11 weeks ago.

Starfish let out a sigh as he leaned against the stall wall. His breathing was coming back and his stomach was calming down. He rubbed it, already feeling the small swell beneath his fingertips. Not even finished in his 1st trimester and the baby was already making themselves known. Changing to his search engine, he typed in close by clinics. He had to get checked out, knowing he won't need permission to understand the health of the child.

Surprisingly there was a clinic about a 20 min walk from campus. With shaky hands, he dialed the number.

"Everyday Omega Health, are you calling for an appointment?" The sweet female receptionist answered.

"Uh yeah." He nervously replied.

"Are you calling to request normal health or fetal health?"

"Um... f-fetal." Starfish felt his face burn with embarrassment as he made this call in his dorm's public toilet. His heart raced, scared another one of his dorm residents were going to walk in and hear him.

"Will this be a returning or new patient?"

There were so many questions. "New patient."

She then asked for his name, number, and how many weeks along he might be. The omega gave the info and set up an appointment for that afternoon. He started to relax, checking on his baby was soothing to him, his omega was pleased to do what his DNA was telling him to do.joyous at the care he was going to give.

Scraping himself off the floor, he flushed the toilet again for good measure before leaving the stall to wash his hands. He let out a sigh, feeling his stomach twist, now demanding food. Starfish took that moment to also look in the mirror. His face was pale as snow, his eyes holding dark bags, and his hair a little roughed up. He shook his shoulders, putting his dampened mood away. He wanted to hype himself up, he was going to meet his baby for the first time today!

He quickly put the memo in his phone and headed out to the kitchen area to get a cup of tea. If anything, a nice cup of hot mint was a way to test the waters.

*****

Starfish fidgeted with his fingers as he walked to the clinic. He had finished his afternoon class for the day and just brought his bag with him. His nerves were tingling with fear and excitement. How could every new parent face this? The omega was hyped up for this, but his sensible side wanted to run, run away and not face this.

Shaking his head, he approached the clinic. Should he have called his mate to join? Yes, absolutely, but this had to be something that was just private for him. Something that he could take a step into on his own and open the door to his new world. Taking a breath, the door opened, and he took his step.

Inside was a welcomed and relaxed feel instantly. There were a few other omegas in some of the seats and the walls were covered in happy families and healthy omegas. He gripped this bag strap tighter as he made his way to the counter.

A cheerful woman greeted him as he gave his name. She handed over a clipboard with paperwork and asked to be filled out. Starfish took the board and began to fill out the information. Which dynamic his parents were, if he was mated, the last time he had a heat, and a few other things. He turned in the board and just stared at his lap. His bond started to tingle, being away from his mate for so long. It had been a couple of days and when this happened was when the two would meet up before they parted with a heavy scenting.

But it feels to have gotten worse since he found out about his pregnancy. He never wanted to admit to his dynamic, but he missed his mate and their scent, more so than usual. He hid his sobs from his roommate while they slept, his dynamic feeling abandoned. It was his fault for not accepting this part of fate to just come out with it. Starfish had a reputation to uphold in the niche community of marine biologists. It's already been tarnished with this and his mating. His parents were going to kill him.

"Mr. Taylor?"

He perked up after hearing his name, the voice pulling him from his thoughts. He stood up and followed the petite beta nurse to the scales. She measured his weight and height before leading him to a room to take his blood pressure and heart rate. He participated and was on high alert while he watched her touch him.

"Could you lift up your shirt? I'd like to measure your stomach." She asked.

"Uh, yeah..." He nodded, taking off his sweatshirt and lifting up his shirt.

"Looks like the little one wants to show itself!" She enthusiastically spoke, snaking the tape measure around.

It took so much willpower to not snap at the nurse and growl at her to back off. It was a strange feeling, but soon the nurse backed off as soon as she started.

"Thank you, the doctor will be in soon. He's just finishing up with another patient."

Starfish nodded, and waited, rubbing the back of his next where his mark was. It was annoying, the tingle. He whimpered to himself how he wished his mate was here. His stomach was turning again, but he swallowed it down. He had to stay strong. The twists felt more like butterflies which made him smile a little.

A few minutes passed in the uncomfortable self silence when the door opened revealing a male omega in a white coat and pale blue scrubs. He was older, gray peppered throughout, wrinkles by his eyes, a warm smile on his lips and a welcoming scent as he walked in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Taylor, I'm Dr. Trentman."

"Hello." Starfish nodded.

"So you are here for a 1st appointment for your pregnancy?"

"Correct."

"Before we begin, can you tell me a little about yourself, dietary restrictions, any illnesses that run in the family."

"I pretty much can eat anything except kiwi. No illnesses except poor eyesight on my father's side."

Dr. Trentman laughed a little at that. "Wonderful. It says here you're mated, will they be joining us today?"

Starfish shook his head. "No, he's busy with work."

The older omega nodded. He then went on asking questions about when the last heat was, when was the last time he had sex, and how often he spends time with his mate. The doctor also informed that any cramping in the legs, back and hips were normal as well as frequent restroom use. Starfish relaxed a little about that, glad he wasn't going too crazy

"We often get together in the afternoons and before we part we scent each other." He confessed, a little blush on his cheeks.

"I won't ask how you two got into your courtship, but with a pregnancy, I advise you two spend a little more time together. Scent and Alpha familiarity is important in fetal development and begins a parental bond between dam and sire. I assume you'll be keeping the baby?"

"Oh, y-yes. I've thought about it hard. I'll be graduating university before the baby's born so they won't be impacting my life quite yet and I'll have time to adjust."

"Very well. Everything seems to check out. We'd like to get an ultrasound while you're here to check up on the fetal development.

Starfish followed the doctor to another room where a male beta technician was waiting for them. The omega got onto the table and lifted his shirt while he laid back. The technician set to work, the doctor and them discussing in a few hushed words.

"Well they've got a strong heartbeat," Dr. Trentman smiled. "Would you like to hear?"

"Huh Oh uh, sure..." Starfish could feel his cheeks heat up.

A soft yet fast thump filled his ears. Instantly his eyes began to fill with tears. This was super real. The rhythmic beats of his heart and the baby's were a pair, dam and child.

"Strong little beats. I can see you in a July delivery, but we'd like to keep a watch for late June early July."

Starfish nodded, taking the tissue the technician offered.

"Mr. Taylor, I'd highly recommend you be with your mate more often." The doctor's tone turned airy, like he was really happy, his scent showed. "Take a look."

Starfish looked to the screen that was turned towards him. The uncomfortable digging of the tool in his bladder had faded as he heard nothing after the doctor's next words: "You're quite lucky to be having twins for a first pregnancy, fraternal ones at that."

The omega could feel his brain go into overdrive as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

*****

Harold was wrapping up his last class for the day when he felt his world spin and a splitting headache come from nowhere. The females in his class gasped, wondering what was happening. There was a slight burn to it and it felt like the tingling intensified.

"E-excuse me."

He told his students before going out into the hall, taking his phone and calling for the one person this was linked to. The phone kept ringing and ringing before it had picked up and an unrecognizable voice picked up. His alpha went on high alert, who was this stranger?

"Star-"

"This is Dr. Trentman at Everyday Omega Health, is this Mr. Taylor's mate?"

"Unprofessional to answer a patient's phone." Harold tried no hard not to bite. "What's going on with my mate?"

"Oh nothing serious. He just fainted. He's here today for a check up on your, well... situation. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Are you able to come pick him up?"

"Y-yes. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

******

Starfish woke back up slowly. He was really shocked to find out that not only was he having a baby, but babies. It made so much sense: the aggressive sickness, sudden baby bump, tingling mark from being far from his mate. The omega could smell his mate and as much as he wanted to bite, growl, and scream, the soft massage of fingers through his hair was soothing. He whimpered at the touch, crying in his mate's arms as he felt the hands wrap around him, bringing him closer.

The doctor had gotten them a private room thankfully and left them alone. In the dim light it was just him and his mate. Starfish held onto his mate's jacket, not caring if he was ruining the soft fabric.

"It's alright. It's going to be okay."

Starfish hated those words yet they kept him grounded.

"We don't have much time. He said that when you wake I take you home. I'm bringing you back to my apartment, no exceptions."

"Harry-" Starfish started to beg.

"For once, just listen to your mate. I worry about you. Something about this is bothering you and I want to help, please let me Star."

The upset omega gave in and followed his mate to the apartment that wasn't far from campus. Harold let him inside and started to make some tea. He brought out fluffy blankets they kept for

heats to the couch and turned on the TV, lowering the volume for gentle background noise. Once everything was set, Harold got close and brought his mate closer.

"How are you?"

Starfish took a sip of his tea. "I'm better, thank you."

"Don't be afraid to ask to do things like this. I want to take care of you and now our child."

"Children..." The omega whispered, not wanting to look up at his mate.

"What was that?" Harold's voice spoke back softly.

"Harold, do twins run in your family?" The omega looked up, a blush on his cheeks.

The alpha that sat with him almost snapped his neck while staring wide eyed at the omega.


	4. 11 weeks cont. & 12 weeks

Starfish had never been pounced on so fast in his life. Not for a heat or a small rendezvous. But Harold's alpha was buzzing in excitement when the omega told him of the news. First he started to cry, gently hold the little belly and pepper his mate in kisses. Starfish was laughing and smiling, returning those kisses and now it was turning into a delightful fuck.

His legs were spread as he sat on the couch, his mate between his legs, kissing his thighs and nibbling on them, leaving marks. Starfish's underwear was tight with his smaller member straining against the fabric. He was panting with the heat coming with everything. Harold then worked his way up, tugging the fabric down, exposing the omega's lower half in full. The erect flesh was sticking up, almost touching the little bump and the alpha purred in satisfaction.

Starfish gripped the sheets that covered the couch as he felt the warm, wet tongue enter his slicked hole. His eyes were wide staring at the ceiling imagining the face on his mate. The lewd noises filled his ears and it made him hornier. Just as he was about to reach a climax, his phone started to buzz. He ignored it and it went off 2 more times before Harold sat back, wiping his lips.

"You want to answer that?"

Starfish growled as he reached for his phone that was next to him on the couch. He saw it was his mother. He bit back a snap and answered it as he began to answer it. "Don't stop." He told his mate as he answered the phone.

"Oh finally you pick up, I was getting worried." The omega's mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"H-hello, Mom." Starfish tried to sound normal but when Harold resumed, now fucking him with his fingers, the alpha hit a sensitive spot.

"I wanted to call to tell you the good news!"

"Uh huh..."

"Your father and I got tickets to come home around New Years. We are going to come pick you up for the weekend before your next semester starts!"

Starfish slapped a hand over his mouth to try to hide a moan as once again his spot was stroked. Sadly he couldn't muffle all of it.

"Oh, my, Starfish, did I call you during a heat?"

"Y-yes. Sorry Mom, I'll call back later."

Harold was getting ready to put in his own alphan dick when the omega hung up the phone. Harold carefully and gently entered his mate, hitting that oh so sweet spot, over and over in a gentle motion. The omega was in heaven! He dragged his mate down to kiss him and make marks on his neck.

"Mark?" The breathless alpha asked as he pounded the one below him.

Starfish nodded, turning his neck as the alpha found the old mark and refreshed it, the both of them coming together. Harold's knot swelled, locking them in place. It had been months since they last fucked, the last time resulting in their children. It was smooth and crisp to have a fresh bond mark again. Starfish would have to wait a day before calling his mother to make his 'heat' more legit.

********

Starfish was panicking. His parents were going to be picking him up from the dorm in a couple of hours and he had nothing to wear. He supposed he could wear a pair of jeans and his favorite sweatshirt. He did that, slipping on his jeans carefully, not to make too fast of movements. His nausea was like a time bomb and he could get sick at any moment. Not the best time especially with his parents coming to pick him up.

He hoped to keep his pregnancy a secret and had an anxiety attack after Harold had knotted him the previous week. He offered to be there but Starfish refused, saying he would have to tell his parents on his own. His trouble was his scent. It wasn't how it used to be with Harold bonded to him and their babies making themselves known. His mate offered to get scent patches and although hesitant to use anything to cover up his scent, he agreed to that. He would just have to wear a scarf. It was December/January so it was acceptable.

The jeans were feeling snug to his thighs and hips as he hoisted them up. His bump wasn't that big and could look like he ate a large meal. His jeans though, he wouldn't close. He let out a groan, highly annoyed about all of this. Somewhere he was bound to have one of Penny's hair ties lying around since he always kept spares for her to wear when she came over to study. He almost cried joy when he found one in his desk and used it to tie his pants together.

His bump was now cradled by his open jeans and it was just shocking at how fast it was going. He was going to enter his second trimester in week's time, and into a safer zone.

"My parents are going to freak out when they find out about you two. I hope it's a bit longer before they find out. Spring break, maybe."

He found a shirt, slipping it on and then his sweatshirt. That too was starting to get a bit snug. He placed his hands on his pockets and felt his bump, his heart becoming warm. There were babies in there, inside him were his kids. He was feeling emotional as he then placed the patch on his scent glands and added a scarf. The omega figured to grab something to eat, hoping that hunger was a reason or his heavy nausea.

Sure enough the food, a plate of eggs and some toast, helped his nausea instantly. He topped it off with a cup of tea then headed to the campus library to get a little studying in before his parents came to pick him up.

An hour later he got a message they had arrived. The omega student felt nervous. He kind of wished Harold was there to help break it. But the alpha had made plans to get ready for the next semester. Adjusting his scarf he made his way to the office to greet his parents before going to fetch his things from his room. In the office, he spotted his parents in winter gear as well, his father almost shivering from the winter chill.

"There's my son!" His mother exclaimed, almost running up to him and giving him a hug. "Oh my it's so good to see you again! We've missed you!" She gave him kisses on the cheeks.

"Missed you too," Starfish greeted back. "Hi Dad." He went to hug his father.

Starfish's parents was a sweet story. His mother, a beta, was a young college student studying marine biology as well. She took a semester abroad to Jamaica and during a diving class, had fallen in love with her diving instructor, his alpha father. He had fallen in love back and the two became mates. They kept in touch when she returned to the states and two years after she graduated from college, they married and had their son 9 months later.

"Hello, Star." His father hugged back. "Ready to grab your things?"

"Yeah, Just a bag and my pillows."

"I'll go warm up the car, you two boys can go get his things." His mother informed, giving him another hug.

As Starfish was leading his father back to his dorm when a thought hit him. _Damn pregnancy brain_. His room smelled like him with traces of his mate and his pregnancy. He started to get a cold sweat as they got closer. They were in the lobby when he turned to talk to his father.

"Do you mind if you stay here? My roommate doesn't want alphas in our room."

"I don't mind." His father smiled, understanding.

Starfish quickly took the elevator up to his floor and unlocked his room. It wasn't bad since he aired it out all day but he started to freak out. His clothes would be fine, but his pillows reeked of his new scent. He'd have to go without them. Grabbing his bag, he sent a text to Harold that he was leaving with his parents. Just the thought of leaving campus made his mark tingle again.

He was growing to hate the feeling. Being far from his mate was going to be hard and he didn't want to think about it for too long. Making sure everything was in order, he returned to the lobby. His father was chatting with one of the other alphas that occupied the other side of the dorms and when Starfish showed up, his father smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"What about your pillows?" His father cared but sometimes those questions could be asked outside away from other people.

"I uh, I chose not to bring them. I can use my old ones at home."

"If you want to bring them, Mom won't mind waiting."

"It's fine, Dad." He had to lie. "T-they still reek of heat. I didn't want to bother you or Mom."

"You don't bother us, but if you're sure."

Starfish nodded as he followed his father out to the car. His phone buzzed, a text from his mate to have fun. The bond tingled a little more. Yeah it was a weekend, but this was only going to get worse now that they had just renewed their bond and both accepted the pregnancy. He bit his lip so silence a whine, replying back that he'd be fine. His father took his bag and he slipped into the back seat.

********

"Honey, can you go check on Starfish? He's been in his room for a while."

Dante, born and raised in Jamaica was a humble man, always looking out for others and shared a love of the ocean with his wife, Rosia. They had become mates during her college years and married not long after she graduated. Months later they welcomed their only child, a son, Starfish. Dante and Rosia were both Betas and were shocked to find out their son presented as an omega at 15 years of age. Nonetheless, they loved their son and wanted to support him no matter what. They didn't believe that omegas should be oppressed and should be able to live life normally.

Dante made his way down the hall, lightly knocking on his son's door when there came no answer. He opened the door a little to see the younger man napping on his bed. Everything was set to the side and the student was asleep on his back. Dante smiled, letting his son get some rest and returned. His wife asked how their son was and said everything was fine.

"Finals must've hit him hard." She wondered. "But he seems to be doing well."

"Rosia, my sweet, Starfish is a grown boy now. If he wants to sleep a little, let him sleep." He approached her and sat down next to her on the couch.

******

The text morning when Starfish woke, he changed into more comfortable clothes, a baggy shirt to hide his bump, and rubbed de-scenter on his wrist and glands. He was nowhere near ready to tell his parents anything. He yawned as he entered the kitchen. His father was cooking breakfast while his mother was reading from her tablet and enjoying coffee. He sat down and relaxed, rubbing his stomach under the table.

"Good morning! That was quite the nap." His mother greeted.

"Oh, yeah... it's been stressful the past couple of weeks." He replied tiredly.

"But you're finished for now." His father commented as he came up behind his son to give him a plate of eggs.

Starfish could feel his father stop and stare at him. Without thinking, he smacked his hand on the back of his neck, he began to feel shameful. His cheeks were red as he ducked his head down. His parents, although betas, had a faint scent and it was filled with worry.

"Y-you're m-mated?" His father spoke up.

"WHAT!?" His mother was concerned. She got up and moved his hand observing the mark.

He completely forgot to cover it up and now half of his secret is out. His parents started to speak to each other quietly before addressing him. He kind of figured typical questions since he is an omega. Before they started to ask, he just went for it.

"No I wasn't attacked. It was an accident. I asked for it and he tried so hard to keep control but we couldn't. That happened at the beginning of my second year." His parents gasped. "We've kept to ourselves, only really coming together for heats/ruts. We've gotten closer over the past 6 months as our bond wants us to be closer. I didn't say anything because I've been handling it like an adult and it hasn't gotten in the way of my studies. I wanted to get closer to him before I made any huge decisions of whether to break the bond or not."

Both his parents were shocked. They had to take a seat while their son explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His father asked sincerely.

"Because I love the school. I enjoy the people and classes. I also didn't want to waste the money going into the place to keep me there." Starfish sighed. "I can't leave my... mate... so I'm giving it my all."

His mother was processing it all. "Will it hinder you going to vet school after?"

Starfish completely forgot about the vet course he was planning to take. But now with babies on the way, he won't have time to watch them and attend classes. Hell as his mind started rolling, he was supposed to go with his mom on a trip to do some research on his father's home coral reefs. He wanted to answer no but he didn't want to tell them yet about his pregnancy. The tingling started to become in the forefront of his mind, his wall no longer there. He let a whimper slip out alerting his parents.

"Woah, honey, we didn't mean to upset you!" His mother got up to hug him, trying to let out a scent.

"I know." Starfish was trying to stop being upset there was no reason to be.

His mother hugged him, and he tensed up. He could feel her press close to him, her way of trying to scent him. He was getting scared she would find out and then they'd really be mad with him. The little bump could still pass off as him eating a big meal, but that also wasn't the truth. What started to spook all three of them was Starfish's phone going off upstairs. Carefully peeling his mother off him and running upstairs to get his phone, he answered.

"Starfish!" Harold's worried voice sounded in his ear when the call was answered. "Are you okay?"

Starfish smiled. "I'm fine. My parents were just asking about school and I completely forgot about applying to vet school once I graduate."

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was something serious. Are the babies okay?"

"We're fine. Starving actually." The omega relaxed at hearing his mate. "But um... my parents may have found out I'm mated..."

Harold sighed on his end. "I thought that was going to happen. They didn't find out about the babies yet, did they?"

"No, no I haven't told them... I'm not ready yet..."

"I want to be there when we do tell them. Just in case your father has some words."

The little joke made him smile. "I'm pretty sure my mom would kick your ass first. I'm such a mom's boy."

"Nothing wrong with that, having a close bond with parents is important."

A knock came on his bedroom door and his neck tingled again. His mother walked in coming to check up on him.

"Uh, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, alright, call me if you need anything."

"Is that your mate?" His mother whispered as he got ready to hang up, "can I speak to him?"

"Uh, Harold, wait... Mom wants to talk to you, are you okay with that?"

"Hm, I've got a few minutes."

Starfish handed her the phone and waited. He fought the urge to rub his belly, a natural instinct he started to pick up when he got protective or nervous. But what his mother said was genuine. She invited him to the New Years party to be there in support of her son and for them to finally meet. She apologized for upsetting Starfish explaining that beta parents are slightly harder to communicate with. Harold seemed to accept and the two mates said their farewells when the phone was handed back.

The mother and son hugged again and returned to the kitchen where the food was reheated and everyone got to eat while catching up on the positives in their daily lives.


	5. 12 weeks, January 20XX

Starfish looked at himself once again hoping he looked good enough for the party. He had brought clothes he thought were nice, a pair of black jeans and a dark red sweater. It was luckily still baggy enough to hide his bump. As he got ready though, he would rub, scent, and whisper to it, feeling the need to shield it from the world. Thankfully his mate accepted his mother's invitation and will be meeting them at the venue.

Making sure his hair was styled well and a small bit of make-up around the eyes in place, he finished up and went to meet his parents down the hall. His father dressed in a nice dark blue suit and his mother a matching knee length dress with a white sweater shawl to go with. White shoes matched the shawl. Her hair was styled into a curled sideways bun.

"I'm ready." He announced.

"Great! We're ready to go too. Let's go! I want to meet that mate of yours!"

Starfish rolled his eyes as he followed his parents out and to the car. The drive wasn't too far but it was enough for the omega to get lost in his head. He would have to be careful around the strangers and stick to either his parents or Harold as much as possible. The thought of seeing Harold excited him. His omega was finally able to be with his alpha to protect him and their babies. He let a hand carefully trail to his stomach, checking to see if his parents were looking at him through the mirror or not. His father was focusing on the road while his mother talked about some magazine interview next week about her latest research.

This party, although to celebrate the New Year, still had a bunch of people in the marine biology field. From vets, researchers, and conservationists. If Starfish couldn't become a veterinarian, he would join his mother in her work on researching the ocean's many secrets and assisting in conservation.

His father pulled into the building's parking garage and grabbed the parking ticket to set in his window. The trio entered the building, the soft music already filling their ears. The building too was thankfully warm and his surprise, sea/ocean themed. It was a lovely small gala/party to bring in the New Year. His parents started going around, introducing him to other researchers and people of the marine biology field. He had been given a few business cards for future internships.

As he walked around waiting for Harold's arrival, the omega began to grow hungry. He made his way over to the table, viewing various pastas, seafood, desserts and drinks. His mouth started to salivate wanting to eat all of it. He grabbed a plate, and began to dish up. He had filled his plate, a mountain of food and went to find his parent's table. His mother found him and joked with him, but it sent shivers down his spine. Why was this woman catching on?

"Is this why you've gained a little weight!" She started to chuckle, as she too took a seat next to him, sipping on her alcoholic drink. "I thought you were eating too much junk food or your mate was feeding you a lot."

He ignored her and continued to eat. He felt a buzzing in his pocket, Harold had arrived. He sent a quick text that he would get him in a moment.

"I have just never seen you eat so much. I remember you did before your heats though. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom, just really hungry. I haven't eaten right the past couple of days because of finals. I'm just catching up."

"Okay, don't over do it, I don't want you to get sick."

He finished his last bite and went to return his plate and get his mate. He didn't reply to his mother, not wanting to slip and her finding out. He made his way to the entrance and found Harold checking his watch. The man was stunning to the omega. The alpha wore a dark blue two piece suit with an open button gray shirt. His brown hair was combed back and his face was trimmed but he kept his stubble. The suit matched his lighter blue and the omega wanted to savor all of it. The omega stepped up, waving down his mate.

Harold spotted him and walked over, blushing at the sight of the younger man. Starfish didn't hold back and hugged him, burning his face in his chest. Warm arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back in comfort. Harold let out a light scent, letting others know the omega was his and also reducing the annoying tingle from their bonds. Starfish scented lightly back too, both of them feeling loads better. They stepped back a little to take in each other's presence. They had only been away from each other for a couple of days but it felt like a lifetime.

"Is it weird to say I've missed you?" Starfish blushed.

"Not at all, I've missed you too," He dropped his voice, "well three."

"Shh!" Starfish laughed. "Not yet, please. We're almost to a safer part, then we'll tell them. I just want to wait a little longer. They just found out this morning about us."

Harold was going to speak up when they heard footsteps behind the omega. They looked to see who it was and it was the omega's father. The darker skinned man was walking up with a smile on his face. Starfish went to stand beside his mate, keeping a light grip on his sleeve, almost like a kid.

"Dante Taylor," His father held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, even on short notice."

"Harold Bennett." The alpha shook back. "Nice to meet you as well, given the circumstances. I'm sure my Star has told you of what happened."

At the words 'my Star' the omega blushed but also knew that the composure was slipping, the alpha trying to show that the omega was theirs. He tugged on his mate's sleeve, telling him to knock it off. That was his father! Harold thankfully picked it up and fixed himself.

"It was a shock to his mother and I, but we hope you treat him well. We don't know the full details, not wanting to stress him out, but we hope that you both have learned your lesson about all this." The older beta sent off a warning.

"Dad!" Starfish hissed. Both of them were trying to show possession and protect him in their own way but he did not need a battle right now. Besides the real battle would be his-

"Dante! Stop scaring the poor boy!" A beautiful woman entered and walked over to the three men. "Back off, both of you. We can't have a scene here. We're here to have fun." Starfish's mother broke it up quickly, both realizing she was the more powerful beta. "Rosia Taylor." she greeted.

"Harold Bennett."

"Well Starfish, you didn't tell me he was handsome! A real charmer! I'm so glad you could make it. With this many people and strangers, I'd want my son to feel comfortable. All I ask is that you treat him well, you do so and we'll get along nicely!" She grabbed her husband's arm and started to pull him back into the party.

"They are..."

"Yeah. But I love them. They are just trying to act nicer here too, they are supporters in a few of the causes so they've gotta behave."

"Well I can already tell we'll get along just right." Harold brought him close by wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let's go eat."

****

Everyone got together in the count down, Starfish held hands with Harold, their fingers intertwined together. The two were shouting with everyone else and when the clock struck midnight, everyone cheered. Harold brought in Starfish for a cheesy New Years kiss. Starfish kissed back before the real party began. There was dancing starting, but the omega was growing tired. Harold picked this up and brought him out to a lobby of sorts and sat down. He took off his jacket and folded it up like a pillow and allowed his mate to lay down in his lap, the omega slowly drifting off to a sleep. Harold kept a hand on him, rubbing his side and arm to comfort him. Starfish had fallen asleep, his breathing even out as he snoozed. His parents caught sight of him with his mate and quietly made their way over to coo at their grown son and his mate.

"Do you want to take him home?" Dante offered.

"I would, but I see him all the time on campus. He should spend time with you."

"N-nonsense!" Rosia drunkenly whispered. "Our b-boy can be-have. H-harold, come sl-eep at our h-ouse."

"Oh no, I shouldn't impose-"

"Mr. Bennett, you are mated to my son, sleep with him!" She had turned sober for that second to growl at him before Dante gave him a glance to 'just listen to her' and the alpha scooped up his omega.

Back at the Taylor residence, Dante and Rosia went to their bedroom, Dante pointed out Starfish's and Harold brought his mate there. He set the sleepy omega down on his full sized bed, looking around his room to find his closet or dresser. He found what he was looking for and found a pair of sweats and a shirt. He nudged his mate awake hoping to get him to change.

"Hm?" The omega sounded.

"Star, come on, you need to use the bathroom and get changed."

"Mmm, don't wanna."

"Please before you wet the bed."

He seemed to wake up a little. "I don't wet the bed."

"Babe, you've got babies pushing on your bladder right now, go take a piss."

"Fine." The omega stomped off to the bathroom and was gone a few minutes before he stumbled back. "I hate you."

"I was right," Harold chuckled. "Come get changed."

Starfish glared at him while he changed but kept his shirt off. The bump was there for the both to see and Harold had to calm down his alpha so he wouldn't keep his omega up.

"'S too hot. No shirt.

"Alright."

Harold opened the sheets and the omega crawled in towards the wall. The alpha took off his clothes and set them aside before climbing in after his mate. He curled up to him and brought the omega close, their body heat together warming them up. The two passed out and slept until morning.

*****

Starfish could feel the familiar churning in his gut as the morning drew in. The food from the night before not agreeing with him. He sat up quickly, untangled himself from his mate, which surprised him and bolted to the bathroom down the hall. He pushed the door closed with his foot and he flipped up the lid just in time as his stomach rejected the contents. He tried to keep the gagging down but it had woken up the other people in his house, more so his father and not his mother.

"Starfish, are you okay?" His father opened the door to just see his son with tears in the corners of his eyes and breathing heavily.

Starfish held up a finger, trying to push away the sick feeling, but expelled more into the toilet. His father had started to fill up a cup of water and rub his son's back. The omega cleaned out his mouth and sat back, feeling better. His morning sickness was usually a few times in the morning and he was fine the rest of the day. He was reaching the end of his first trimester and usually with twins the morning sickness was worse, but he was one of the fortunate ones to not get it too bad.

Harold's scent started to drift in from the entrance to the bathroom. He looked tired, hair a mess and his pants from the night before slipped on. He remained shirtless though. Dante looked over and saw the sleepy alpha glaring at him.

"Dad, I'm fine." Starfish assured him. "It's just the food from last night."

"Alright, I should go check on your mom. Make sure she won't be too sick either." He stood up and nodded to Harold, the two men trading places.

The alpha closed the bathroom door, locking it then scooped the omega into his arms and held him close, rubbing his stomach to soothe him down. Starfish took in his scent and felt calmer. He was starting to fall back asleep again so he was brought back into the bedroom to sleep in a little bit more.

They woke up a couple of hours later more rested and feeling better. Harold redressed while Starfish just slipped on a shirt that was a tiny bit small on him. He just laughed lightly with Harold as they made their way to the kitchen. Rosia was treating a headache from her hangover, Dante was cooking her toast and eggs. Harold got coffee and Starfish some tea. They sat down at the table and wished each other a happy New Year.

"I always over do it, and the first day of the year is always a hangover." Rosia complained as she munched on her toast.

"Not always true, there was a year or two you weren't." Dante commented as he took his seat.

"Which years were that?" She rolled her eyes.

"The year we were expecting Starfish and the year after that when he was going to turn one. The day he was born you insisted you'd be there for every moment of his first year of life." Dante looked lovingly at his wife and son.

"Oh right, that was 23 years, almost 24 years ago. Now look at him!" She started to cry, the leftover alcohol as the culprit. "Now he's got a mate and going to be finishing school!"

"Mom!" Starfish too was getting emotional, no thanks to his hormones. He looked at Harold, figuring this might actually be a good time to tell them. "Actually... um, Mom, Dad..." Oh he was nervous. He was so scared that he started to shake. Harold wrapped an arm around him to comfort him.

Dante and Rosia stopped, taking a look at their son and his behavior. He looked like he was going to cry at that moment. The younger stood up and tried to look his parents in the face before trying hard to tell them the truth. He was like a fish out of water, attempting to find the words to say. He gripped his shirt.

"Star..." Harold worried.

"I..." He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell his parents he was pregnant. It was a topic relating to the new year, but he just couldn't.

"It's okay, Star." Harold grabbed his hand, rubbing the back of it with a thumb. "We can tell them later."

Rosia and Dante looked at each other before the young couple in front of them. Dante chose to speak up.

"Are you two getting married?"

The couple looked at them with wide eyes. "Er... well..." Now Harold couldn't find the words. "We haven't really discussed that. We're so focused on my job and his education. I'd want that choice to be his if and when it comes down to it."

Starfish was shocked. His mate already thought that far? Here he was goofing around with Penny, studying his ass off, and now finding out about the babies. Marriage was the least of his worries since he was already mated. Marriage didn't matter to a lot of Alpha/Omega couples as their bonds ran deeper than that. He gasped at his mate's words, unsure if he heard the man correctly.

"I'm serious, when and if you want, we can. I'm not going to force you. I haven't forced you once in this." Harold faced him. "When we met outside of class, the day we bonded, I let you run away, I gave you your space. I let you come to me. I knew I had to do my half to fix this and forcing you to do anything wasn't going to solve it or make it better. I would always be there with open arms even if you had found another mate. Just know that I've grown to love you and I'm going to love our kids too. You are my new world Starfish. I would do anything for you."

Rosia was crying again and Dante gave a nod of approval.

Starfish was letting out tears too, in confusion and feeling his wall around his heart chip off. He didn't deserve this man as his mate. When they first met, he hated the man, couldn't stand him. He was always attracting the females, making a noise wherever he went. The classroom was never settled in his first year during the history class. Whenever the alpha moved it would piss him off even more.

On that day two weeks into his second year when he forgot to schedule his heat, he hid in that unlocked classroom, waiting for the wave to pass so he could hide in his dorm or the nurse's office. Instead he unknowingly entered the teacher he couldn't stand, begged to be fucked and bit the alpha. In response, his old teacher let his instincts take over and bit him back. Starfish had the momentum to push him away, gather his things and leave, the same day he was found crying in the hallway by a bathroom, a hand to his bloody neck when Penny found him.

He already started to feel the effects of the bond, shame anger and worry flowing through it while he pushed lust, fear and relief back. It was weird that he would react that way, but he figured bonding with at least a person he knew had a calming quality. A few days later when everything blew over, Starfish approached the new mate and laid down some rules.

The omega was brought back to reality when his stomach made a growl. He blushed, taking his seat again. Things were working out, he was getting closer with his mate and learning to love him too. In the beginning he did think he should've broken it off but it also saved him from alphas on campus and out in public. He loved to be scented from time to time and during those cuddle sessions, he felt warm, protected, and content. The younger man didn't want to give that up.

"Well, Harold here seems to love you dearly. He respects you. Make sure you return that." Rosia wiped her tears away.

"I'll help make some breakfast." Dante offered, helping Harold in the kitchen.

Starfish and his mother started to talk quietly among themselves as the late morning progressed. Harold had cooked a lot for Starfish and Dante was curious.

"He needs to eat a lot." Harold notified. "He's always busy with his classes and I have to keep a close eye on him or he'll sic his puppy on me."

"Puppy?"

Harold chuckled. "His best friend, Penny. If I wasn't his mate, I'm sure she'd be his protector. She's a good girl and I appreciate her a lot for being there for him when I can't"

"I see. I've been meaning to ask, you work on his campus, right? What is your job?"

"I'm a freshman history professor."

"WHAT!?"

The two talking stopped when Dante walked out with Harold and the big plate of food. It was set before the student and the omega began to dig in. Dante looked dumbfounded as Harold resumed his seat and coffee, wrapping an arm around his mate as he munched away. The alpha was happy to see the omega eat and finally gain some weight back to grow their babies.

Starfish let out a satisfied muffled burp as he finished his big plate of food. The parents were impressed that their son could eat so much now. The omega leaned back in his chair and let his hands rest on his bump, rubbing it a little. Rosia saw this out of the corner of her eye and she gasped, standing up.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?" Both Starfish and Dante said together.

She smiled as little tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Star, my baby Star, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

The omega turned green, his face flooding with fear as the scent poured out. He sat there, shocked that she found out. Starfish wanted to cry but couldn't this time.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, Star I'm sorry to scare you!" she sat back down.

"N-no..." He sat up more. "Y-you're right..."

Dante was now shocked and so was Harold but he was more so occupied on comforting the clearly upset omega. Rosia looked guilty and ashamed for blurting it out. The table became uncomfortably quiet. Starfish looked at his lap for a moment before accepting that, yeah he needed to tell the truth.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant. It was a surprise. I... I'm going through with it, and going to raise them. Harold is even helping out so I'm not going to be alone. I'll also have my best friend when I tell her. I just... I wanted to wait."

"I... Starfish, I'm sorry." Rosia teared up again.

"It's okay." He smiled a little. "If I didn't say it now, I would've never been able to say it. But I can say this," He held up two fingers, smiling as he did so. "It's twins!"


	6. 12 weeks cont., January 20XX

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Penny screamed the moment she entered the off campus apartment.

When Starfish and Harold returned to campus for the next semester, the teacher put in a request to move the student in with him and off campus for his safety and the safety of the twins. Harold had the awkward meeting of telling his bosses how the student he mated was now pregnant. They weren't too pleased but when they were told the twins would be born a month after their 'star' omega student graduated, they were more acceptable with his move.

Harold helped move his things from his dorm room, the roommate was there playing games on their system enjoying the last day of break. It wasn't going well as it was a safe space for the omega and seeing his little nest being dismantled was enough to send everyone almost running. Starfish also made his now ex roommate promise he wouldn't tell people that his mate was the most popular teacher among the females. The roommate didn't care and was happy to have some time to themselves before someone filled up the old spot. But he easily settled into Harold's apartment, their scents mingling and coming together, the pregnancy scent to top it off.

"Yeah yeah, let me hear it." Starfish rolled his eyes as he stepped aside and let in his best friend.

"I told you so!" She hugged him and he hugged back.

Starfish was given a couple of more days off and went to his classes online while he adjusted to his new home. Penny had returned from her home and was buzzing to see him. He invited her over, with Harold's permission, and planned to have a bestie night.

"Lemme see!" She begged, her black hair swaying as he jumped a little.

Starfish blushed as he lifted up his shirt to show off the small bump. He poked it and put his shirt back down.

"This is so cute! That kid is going to look so adorable when they come out."

"Kids." Starfish corrected, patting his belly with a smile of pride.

"I'm sorry, do you say kids?"

Two fingers were held up.

"Oh my god, no way!"

The two chatted for a little bit more, the omega telling his friend how his parents basically found out everything. They ended up working on a little bit of homework. After they started to relax, order dinner.

"So this is your mate's place?" Penny asked after taking a mouthful of some Chinese they bought.

"Yeah. He pretty much wanted me to move in after the holidays. I didn't want to, not wanting to leave my independence, but it's starting to get harder being away from him. Our bonds tingle when we're away from each other for a certain amount of time." Starfish picked at his food. "I think it's the babies who want us closer."

"Parental bonds are important during pregnancy development." Penny added. "But I'll be here for you every step of the way if need be. I can even kick his ass if he hurts you."

That made the omega chuckle. "Thanks Penn."

The two finished up their dinner just as the door to the apartment opened up. Starfish had the urge to get up to greet his mate, a trait from omega nature, to please the alpha, but Harold was right inside, allowing him to sit. Penny's jaw dropped. She had known that her best friend had a mate, but never knew who, the omega too nervous to talk about it.

"I-uh..." She turned to look at the blushing omega. "Him!? You're mated to him?!"

"Surprise?" Starfish nervously chuckled as he got up to greet Harold.

"Well yeah I see that, but holy shit... I'd've never guessed Bennett was the one. Wow."

"Now you know why I had to keep it a secret. Yes we are legal, but a student and teacher! I'd be kicked out and he'd be out of a job. We are so so lucky the staff didn't kick either of us out." Starfish said as he took Harold's hand and placed it on his belly, like Penny wasn't in the room.

Harold was nervous before he scented it and continued to dish up his own food.

"I can see why. I bet it was your parents' money that made them clam up."

"That and my impeccable grades. It pays to go to class often, unlike those idiots who only come to university for fun to _waste_ their parents' money."

"Yeah yeah, don't need to be a smart ass about it." Penny laughed, poking him in the side to tease him. "Well now that I know who your mystery alpha is, I'm going to go home. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She gathered her bag and just before she left she warned the alpha. "Hey, Bennett!"

"Hm?" He poked his head out of the kitchen, mouth full of food. A comical sight.

"You hurt him and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass-"

"Penny! Penny, just go!" Starfish frantically dashed to her shoving her out the door before closing it and turned back to his mate.

Harold just shook his head and continued to eat his food.

******

Sleeping in a new bed was something Starfish would eventually get used to. Sleeping in the same bed with his mate was another story. He wasn't much a person to sleep with others, although done it during heats or had sex with said mate. Sleeping casually was different.

There were scents, faces the alpha would make when he slept, and just trying to get comfortable to where the bed would become theirs. Starfish laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, one hand under the pillow, the other on his bump, rubbing it. His life was changing fast and adjusting to it was difficult.

He suppressed a whimper as he thought back to his old bed. Although that nest was small, it still held comfort. Sleeping in a bed with his mate was actually nice to his surprise, but it wasn't enough. Trying not to disturb the sleeping professor, as the man did need it after spending hours grading after they ate, he slipped out of the room and into the living room. He started to plan, the urge to nest was almost overwhelming. His skin itched for him to gather, collect, and make everything _soft_. Letting out a low frustrating growl, he found a notebook in one of the drawers and began to jot down what he needed for a nest.

Starfish wrote down things like blankets, padding, a sheet to cover the nest if he and his partner got physical again. He added a few plushies and a couple of baby things. He wanted to get a head start on scenting for the babies so when they were born they would know who their parents were. When the omega felt satisfied with the list, he looked at the time. It was a little after 2am and he needed to get back to bed, as his classes were starting later that morning.

Standing up and stretching, he turned just as he heard footsteps coming into the room. Harold yawned while itching his stomach, worry showing on his sleepy face.

"Star? What's got you up?" Another yawn.

"I-its nothing..." Starfish felt kind of stupid being up at 2 am yearning for nesting material.

"Hmm, Star, it's better to talk about it than keep it in." Harold tapped at his own bond mark.

The omega always forgot a bond went two ways. He had even forgotten that he bit Harold back when they first mated. It was all an accident but his omega crazed mind had taken over, the both of them biting at the same time, sealing the bond, their fates together until the end of their lives. He sighed, giving in. Now that they were spending more time together, they had grown closer thus making their bond stronger.

"I want to make a nest." He grumbled, hating to admit his secondary needs.

Harold actually lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really!?"

Starfish was shocked. Was his mate _excited_ for a nest? He almost wanted to flee, as he's never heard of an alpha getting excited over a comfort for omegas.

"Uh..."

Harold smiled a really big and cheesy grin. "I've been wanting to ask you if you wanted to go shopping. You don't know how bad I've wanted to spoil you and the babies." He had a little jump in his step as he moved closer to Starfish. "I don't know if it's an alpha thing or what, but I've also seen you a little out of place since you moved in. Granted it's only been a couple of days and I want you to make this a home as much as I feel is home, and I can't help but still feel really bad about taking down your nest in the dorm~"

"Woah, woah , I get it. I do. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. This had just been a huge adjustment, to you, my nest and the babies." The omega placed a hand on his bump.

"I know, sorry for rambling." Harold chuckled. "Would you feel a little better if I properly scented you and the babies?"

Starfish couldn't take this man. He asked for everything, making sure he was comfortable. He shyly nodded, feeling his cheeks burn. Harold gave him a small smile, closing the gap between them. He felt heavy arms wrap around him and lead them back to the bedroom. One they were laying down, the alpha took off the omega's shirt and leaned down to kiss the bare caramel skin.

Soft lips trailed over his chest and down to Starfish's stomach. Wrists moved over lightly to spread the scent of chocolate and strawberries. It was light for an alpha but the hints of toasted marshmallow were thrown in, mixing in with the coconut and summer breeze of the water with a mixture of saltwater caramel. Together they just smelled like a tiramisu you'd find on the beach.

The omega's eyes started to flutter closed as his alpha gave him what he also needed. Once feeling satisfied, Harold laid back a bit, bringing in the sleepy man to cuddle into his neck, the both of them finally falling asleep.

*****

The rest of the week went by smoothly to Starfish's surprise. His classes started out easy and he already had a report due by the end of the following week. Nothing seemed to have changed except that his backpack that held his books and laptop felt heavier slightly, causing an ache in his back. Nothing he couldn't handle. As for his pregnancy, so far none of his other classmates or professors have picked up on it. He still had a free period during Harold's classes which he snuck in to watch, the alpha not minding, but confusing a few students.

As much as he wanted to hide his scent, Starfish never really enjoyed wearing the patches and collars hurt now that he was mated. He wanted to be scent claimed by Harold, but then that would deter from the secret he wanted to keep just a little longer. It wouldn't be long now until his stomach would start to round out and make the twins known.

On that Friday, he snuck into one of Harold's classes and began to work on his report. Just hearing the voice of his mate helped him relax from the returning school stress. He paused, thinking. That was going to be an issue. Being pregnant meant he couldn't have a lot of stress otherwise the babies could be miscarried or birthed early. Final years at university were the hardest and looking back to the previous semester with the finals, he was dead on his feet and unaware of his pregnancy.

This semester he had to be careful. Everything he did could jeopardize this. Just the thought alone sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He looked up, seeing Harold struggle over the emotions that were letting flow through the bond freely. He clamped up, and tried to stop the feeling from reaching his mate, looking away and back to his laptop to work on his report.

Once the class had ended, Harold moved past the flock of alpha and omega women with the one new kid and straight to Starfish. The girls scoffed, moving along, clearly offended by the professor ignoring him.

"What's going on?" Harold seemed almost annoyed. That was one thing about the man, never interrupt his teaching.

Knowing he couldn't lie, Starfish spilled, feeling the pinpricks of tears in the corners of his eyes. "I just worry. Final years at university are the hardest and most stressful. I worked myself to the bone last semester in the early stages of this," He kept his voice low so no other student leaving or coming in for the next class could hear them, "I could've killed them, I could've miscarried because of so much stress! I now worry if I'll cause an early birth because of what to come this semester. You know how I get."

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Harold knelt down, taking his hand under the bench table. "You're doing great, an amazing job. I'm here now, and I'll drop anything to help you. You won't be in this alone and I'll make sure at the end of the day you are relaxed and safe for the babies."

Starfish could see the alpha was holding back as his next wave of students were coming in. "Can I stay? My next class is online, I can have my headphones in."

"Whatever makes you feel happy." Harold stood back up and ruffled his hair. "By the way, I know you'd like to keep this a secret, but I think we should be more open with our relationship. I'd at least like to inform your other professors in case of an emergency."

Starfish nodded. "Yeah, okay. It would help take some of the stress off."

Harold smiled. "Great! I'll send them an email this evening. Just relax, enjoy class."

The professor went to leave when the sheepish omega tugged on his jacket.

"Hm?"

"Are we still going shopping tonight?"

"Of course." the alpha softened.

The next class began and Starfish tuned in to both his mate's and his online class, feeling better to share some of his burden.

*****

Things were piled into the cart that afternoon after university got out. After an in person class that lasted two hours, Starfish had wandered back to the professor's office to greet him. Harold was shocked that Starfish came to greet him to go home and the omega grumbled about being more open about things. They wouldn't confirm or deny it if rumors ran around, but if someone asked in seriousness, then they would answer with the truth.

"I thought you already grabbed two." Harold wondered as more onesies were being thrown into the cart.

"Harry, twins! Means double everything. Besides, the ones I grabbed earlier were the coming home outfits. These ones are going into the nest."

Harold nodded, understanding a little. He meant it when he said he was going to spoil the omega. Although not as wealthy as Starfish's family, but wealthy enough to where this won't make a dent in his pocket, he told the omega to go all out. Starfish got what was on his list and now it was the extras. He enjoyed the time looking for things they would use in the future and items to make the omega comfortable. This weekend was a stay in weekend, setting up the nest and making it theirs. When Starfish said it was theirs, not just his, he hugged the omega and gave him a big kiss.

"I think that's it." the younger said as he placed a set of elephant plushies into the basket.

"We can always come back if you missed something." Harold assured him as they made their way to the counter.

Once paid and packed into the car, Starfish asked to stop by at his favorite Chinese place for dinner. He was starving. His stomach was starting to handle food again but wasn't out of the water yet. While they ate, which he had to go light, they discussed how the nest was going to be planned. The omega was buzzing with excitement even when they were leaving, walking back to the car.

Back at the apartment Starfish went into a frenzy. He instructed Harold of where to place things, what to scent,and in the end both crashed inside. The omega was starting to feel loads better. Everything was being put into place, the only thing that was missing were the babies. Harold nestled in close to the omega wrapping an arm around him.

"What's wrong? We miss something?" The alpha's voice sounding sleepy.

"Not really. We still have to wait 6 months." The omega sighed, rubbing his belly.

"Oh. Right. Well, you've got an appointment tomorrow, right? So we'll get to see them."

"I know. It's not all too exciting. They're like little beans right now." He paused, "I mentioned they're fraternal, right? They each have their own little space."

"That means they'll look different?" The alpha wondered.

"I think so." A yawn interrupted them, signaling it was time to sleep.

The two snuggled close together, falling into a deep slumber that finally brought them peace.


	7. 13 weeks, January 20XX

Starfish rolled over in his nest, stirring as he was waking up. For the first time in a long while, he was able to sleep through the night. He looked around to see Harold gone, but made sure to keep him warm in the blankets. A warm smile spread across his face as at the thought of being protected by his alpha. The thought of rolling back over and falling asleep crossed the omega's mind but a loud growl of hunger made the decision for him. Sadly leaving the warm cocoon, Starfish left the nest in search of food and his mate.

He walks down the hall, looking into the kitchen to see Harold drinking coffee and munching on some toast. The bed head was funny and caused him to giggle a little, signaling his hiding spot. Stepping out into the room, he walked up to his mate, ruffled his hair a little more and proceeded to make himself a cup of green tea.

"Morning." Harold's deep voice rang in his ears, almost making the omega shiver.

"Morning." Starfish shyly replied.

"When's your appointment again?"

"10am. I know I had one a couple of weeks ago but that was to find out if I was actually pregnant. This one's supposed to check on the development and make sure I cleared the first trimester."

Harold let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "First trimester is already gone?"

Starfish set the mug in the microwave and pushed a few buttons. "Shocking isn't it." He turned to face his mate.

Harold waved his hand to bring Starfish over and hugged his middle from his seat, placing an ear to the little bump as well as a hand, rubbing it. "This is still, all surprising. I've wanted kids... I would've asked you later down the line. But I'd be happy with just you if you decided against this." The alpha confessed.

Starfish ran a hand through his mate's hair again, admiring the courage the alpha had to speak up. His heart beat fast in his chest, cheeks blushing red, skin growing hot. The words were right there in his tongue. He braced himself to just say the simple words, but the beep from the

microwave ruined the intimate moment and the two broke apart. The omega scrambled to fix his tea, his face still burning and heart aching with unspoken words.

*****

"I've got to pee!" Starfish hissed while they waited for the nurse to call him back.

"I know, but just a little longer."

"Taylor!"

Starfish groaned as he was helped up and led to the back. He got the usual tests done before being led to another examination room. A technician arrived, a lovely beta woman, and helped them assist in his scan. Starfish wondered about Dr. Trentman, but the tech had said that he would be called in if necessary. The omega had to hold a whine as the cold gel was applied then the wand pressed into his abdomen.

"I know, the urge to pee is horrible. But it helps during the early stages of pregnancy." the tech sympathized. "Here they are!" She softly announced as the tech turned the screen. She jotted down notes before and now it was the reveal.

On the left, one little baby was sleeping away and looked more developed than the last time. Harold had grasped Starfish's hand and held a breath. The right side was then looked over and showed the other one, also sleeping away.

"So they are starting to grow their limbs more and looking less like little blobs. Both are on track, but I would like you to increase your food intake. I'll give you two a list to gain more weight and to maintain a healthy outlook. The twins are fraternal which can help us predict a little more on their gender down the line. They could both be girls, boys, or one of each."

She wrapped up the scan, double checking the measurements, then wiped off the gel. After Starfish's outfit was fixed, she handed a few pamphlets and food recommendations as well as book ideas. The two made an appointment for the 16th week, got scan photos then headed out. Harold wanted to get groceries and get a head start, but the omega looked about to burst when they left.

"Just get me a damn toilet, or I'm going to wet myself!"

They quickly found a supermarket, the omega dashing to the bathrooms. Starfish got into a stall and let out the longest piss of his life, letting out a sigh of relief. Once empty, he cleaned himself up and went to button his pants back up when he felt no button. He started to panic. Did he seriously pop a button on his favorite pair of jeans? He started to look around and spotted the black button on the ground right by the toilet. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" He groaned, trying to adjust his now semi open fly to hide under his sweatshirt.

The moment was a bit embarrassing for him if he was honest. His jeans just barely fit anyway and probably gave with a full bladder and the attempt to get his pants off faster had done it. He washed his hands, grabbed the button, and quickly left to find his mate. He scoured the aisles until he saw the taller, dark haired alpha.

"Harold!" Starfish hissed to get his attention.

The alpha whipped around, smiling upon seeing him. "What?"

"We need to go to a SkyMart or something." He frantically informed.

"But we're already here~"

"Dammit, I'm not about to play a dumb game, I just need to buy new pants."

"Did you make it?" The alpha was shocked, trying to look down to see if there was a wet spot.

Starfish used his hands to cover his dick area. "No, my button broke and I've got a half open fly with a belly poking out."

"Oh, uh, yeah, let me pay for the items I've already got and we can go. Do you want to change before we go?" The alpha was following the omega towards the exit of the market.

"If we could."

Harold handed him the keys to go wait in the car and paid for their goods. They dropped off the food at the apartment while Starfish went to find sweats then they were back out.

*****

Clothes shopping was a whole new experience with a pregnant omega towing you along. Harold didn't mind carrying the bags or deal with a frustrated mate, but it was new. He never thought he'd ever get to anything like this. When he and the student accidentally mated, he felt the fear when they bonded and was given the cold shoulder for the past 2 years. He understood why. They both mated under the wrong circumstance and were trying to work with it. The alpha just chose to give him space, let him warm up.

Harold was willing to work with what had happened, but he decided to work on the omega's terms. Sure enough, Starfish, a student he surprisingly had the 1st year of the student's university career, slowly asked to spend time with him outside of classes. It was an enjoyable time. Harold still didn't rush. Eventually the two warmed up into sharing more intimate moments,

and eventually a few heats. Then when that one date turned really heated. The two had never had sex outside of a heat so the experience was an intense one. Starfish cuddled into him and asked if they could get closer. Harold agreed and after hoped they could take their relationship another step.

But after that night there were just weeks of no communication. The professor knew a majority was because of finals and the holidays coming up. Any chance he got a glimpse of his mate, the poor younger man looked worse for wear. He thought of a plan to take him out and give him attention, thinking his omega was deprived. Until that day when the omega came up to him crying, a pregnancy test in hand, his entire world flipped.

"How about this one?"

Starfish held up a comfortable, long sleeve, grey and black plaid tunic. There were hints of blue in the squares and it looked great on the omega when he stepped out to show. Harold wanted to melt at how attractive his mate was. He blushed when he saw the growing baby bump under the flowy top.

"It looks wonderful."

Starfish rolled his eyes. "You've said that for literally everything."

"I know, and I stand by what I said. Star, you're beautiful and handsome, and sexy in anything you wear." Harold set the bags aside, standing up to hug his mate and rub the bump. "Anything you do makes me happy and warm. I just want you to be happy."

The omega blushed, still getting used to the compliments. "I am happy. I was terrified when I found out about the pregnancy. I've received nothing but support. I just... Its weird, but a good weird."

Harold kissed the tan forehead lovingly. "There are people who love you for who you are. Its a good weird for me too."

Starfish quickly moved to hug him before letting go to get changed. He was also buying the shirt.

*****

Being pregnant and a student was a whole new world. Not many people knew about the pregnancy just yet, his scent only slightly changing and his bump still small. Backaches were more prominent, leg and stomach cramps were almost similar to pre-heat cramps, and the new constant need to snack was outrageous. There were a few things that still made the omega want to hurl, and he braved it, knowing that he wasn't so sensitive. 

It was a Wednesday, a triple class day with lots of studying in between. He had to bring his materials, books, and laptop with him and all together it was quite heavy. Heavier than some of his old classes. His last class of the day was luckily in the history hall but it was a environmental science class. This class wasn't really necessary, but he needed some extra credits and it was an excuse to be close to Harold without interrupting their secret. Of course, he chose this class before the winter/spring semester started and before he found out about the pregnancy.

As he reached the hall, he took a breath after reaching the last step. The class was on the 3rd floor. He paused, surprised to already be so out of breath. His shoulders were hurting and an unpleasant cramp waved through him, causing him to grunt. A nearby student saw him struggling and approached him.

"Kaleb, are you okay?" The male beta student, who was also in his class, worried.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you in heat? Do I need to take you to the nurses' office?"

Starfish shrugged off his backpack, feeling some relief. But his stomach was hurting. He shook his head as he started to take a seat on the ground, the student worrying over him. Looking down the hall, barely seeing Harold's door the omega did his best to call his mate.

"I'm fine." He gritted through his teeth.

The omega saw the door to his mate's classroom open.

"I don't care, you look hurt." The classmate started to reach and help Starfish up, the omega letting out a whine at the sudden movement.

A heavy feeling came over him, almost pouring out fear when he felt Harold's presence get closer. The alpha damn near looked like he wanted to shred the beta but he masked it.

"Professor, Bennett, I just saw him he looks hurt, preheat, I'm going to take Kaleb to the nurses' office."

Starfish glanced at his mate with a scared look, gritting his teeth again as another cramp waved through him. Harold placed a hand on the student's shoulder.

"Allow me to take him."

"But, Bennett, you can't be around him, he's an omega."

"It's okay." Starfish was finally able to speak, the pain taking a break. "Really. He can take me." gesturing to the clearly protective alpha glaring down the help.

"But~"

"I'm already mated. He has no effect on me."

He hated having to do this, but he whispered into the classmate's ear that the two of them were mates and the classmate instantly understood, apologizing for his actions and doing a favor to tell the younger students of Harold's class that the class was dismissed, saying he was a 'TA', the students buying it.

"I'll owe him a coffee." Starfish breathed as he went to grab his bag, another pain.

" **Leave it.** "

Harold had commanded him. Starfish stopped, going slack. Harold had _never_ commanded him. He stayed slack neck bared as the professor picked him up and quickly carried him out of the hall and down the stairs. He slipped out of the school using the back stairs and began to run towards the clinic that wasn't far.

"Harry..." Starfish whined, begging him to take it back, the command wearing off.

"I'm sorry." A soft kiss, "But we had to get here as soon as possible."

"Don't do that." Starfish sniffled.

"I promised myself to never command you unless it was an emergency. Star, you're experiencing cramps, right?"

The omega nodded.

"Then that answers it."

Harold reached the clinic and brought him inside, setting him down. Starfish kept looking to the floor while his mate handled the situation. Once again his heart was racing, but it was with love. His mate cared so much about his well being as well as their babies. He was calm through the whole thing and they were able to set up a quick examination.

Starfish explained what was going on and the nurse who had taken his emergency case was caring and careful. She had felt around his legs and lower stomach, nothing had felt off. There was no spotting or too great of pain. When he described them as really bad pre-heat cramps, she seemed to relax a little. 

"Its just the end of trimester preparation. Your body is just adjusting to get ready for the real growth of your twins. I'll still give the twins a look over. I would like to advise though to start thinking about switching to online classes. They are less stressful and you'd be able to focus in a more relaxed environment. If you can't quite yet, then look into a digital tablet for your text books. Its so much lighter."

The nurse brought in another technician to check up on the twins and were happy to report they were alright and resting peacefully. Starfish and Harold both shared a huge wave of relief through the bond, almost strong enough to make the alpha feint. After a quick cup of water, they were advised for Starfish to cancel his afternoon class and rest at home with a heat pack and a protein filled snack.

"Do I get the packets with cheese and meat?" He light up as they left, asking his mate, as if he were back to his old self.

"I can pick you up some." Harold laughed lightly, holding his mate close.

"I need like 20 of the damn things. Or, fuck it, get me like 10 teriyaki sticks and a block of cheese!"

"Too much cheese will stop you up."

"And? Constipation is already a symptom in pregnancy. I got two little squirts sitting on my organs so I'll be super blocked.

"I'll pick up some cheese sticks. There should be grapes in the fridge." Harold felt drained but it was worth it.

"I'll have your friend pick up your bag. I'm going to email my students real quick about their assignment and then we can go to the apartment."

Starfish looked at the hand that was being held, the warmth shared between the two. He smiled, feeling really happy and cared for. He figured this was one thing the bond was great for. Starfish stepped up closer to be pressed with the alpha. His free hand he placed on his little bump. His babies were so strong already and made the wait evermore exciting.


	8. 15 weeks, January 20XX

Harold groaned as he reached for his phone on the floor that was blaring his alarm clock. Starfish was starting to stir at the annoying noise as the alpha quickly tried to quiet the screeching sound. Finding his phone and silencing it, he rolled back onto the bed, glancing at his mate who had fallen back to sleep. The alpha wished he could stay in bed all day and cuddle the omega, but that wasn't the case. He still had classes and papers to grade. Starfish only had 1 campus class and 1 online class, so he could go to his campus class for an hour then return home.

Forcing himself off the bed and out of the now half nest, he got ready for the day. He showered, dressed in a simple outfit as he was feeling particularly lazy. He dressed in a nice pair of dark slacks and a dark blue sweater with a dark jacket over the top, he looked great. Styling the dark brown locks for a moment, observing that a haircut was soon needed, he set it before trimming up the growing stubble. Once satisfied and cleaned up, the alpha worked his way back to the bedroom to give his goodbye to the omega.

The sight of seeing his mate curled up in their bed on his side, made his heart melt a little more. He had always been patient with the omega and continued to be so. Slowly walking over to his side of the bed, he brought up the sheets to tuck in the sleeping form, then leaned down to give a kiss. A small smile formed on the omega's face before snuggling deeper into the sheets.

Harold stopped for a coffee on the way in before making it to his office. The office was a small, neat corner of the building and was his own little spot. It was big enough to fit a small sofa for the students, his desk with his papers, a bookshelf, and a filing cabinet. It was lightly decorated with a few historical posters and a new addition on his desk, a photo of the latest ultrasound.

Taking a seat at his desk and booting up his computer, he answered several emails about meetings, students asking for extensions on their work and general questions. He knew that lunches would be catered to his mate, a new thing they agreed together so that the omega could be scented and their babies be satisfied by their sire's scent. Looking at his schedule, he was able to work a few small meetings in between classes.

Leaning back, the alpha professor took a moment for himself, composing the energy and mindset for the day. There was always the chance that his mate would hang around campus to listen to his classes while doing his own school work, it was nothing new. In fact, the alpha quite enjoyed his mate watching him teach, even if it was the same thing over and over again. He wondered if it was his voice or his presence that calmed the omega.

Smiling at the thought of his mate watching him again in his class made his heart flutter. Harold really loved the omega even if their beginning was unorthodox. Checking the time, he had a meeting in a few minutes. Gathering his materials and finishing his coffee, the alpha set to work.

The conference room was filled with other historical and political majors with a few literature and scientific professors. Morning meetings were usually about student's well being and what they as teachers can provide as a safe environment for their students. They talked about the upcoming winter festival for the clubs and winter dance. It was more for the freshman students but even some of the older students attending for party life would get mixed in so the teachers would step up and control them, especially with a co-ed,co-dynamic campus. 

There were bound to be accidents and the risk of accidental mating. A topic, Harold himself was a part of, and was knocked back by the committee. But since then he's made it up to his fellow co workers and did things by the books. Despite giving the omega space at first, he let things go at a slow pace. But now, the two of then were growing closer together.

"Bennett, would you like to participate again this year in the Winter dance for the freshmen?" The chair leader of their meetings spoke up. The man was an older beta with a serious side that most people would think he was an alpha.

"I wouldn't mind. I'll have to run it over with my mate, but I don't see a problem." Harold shrugged.

The chair leader smiled. "Wonderful. So that makes it 6 members. You can bring your mate along with you."

The rest of the meeting went well and as he was leaving, he got a text from his mate telling him a good morning and if they were still meeting up for lunch. He sent a quick reply that he was looking forward to it. Checking his watch, he found he had a half hour until his first class so he decided to stop by the campus store for a quick food grab. A few students greeted him and he returned to his office to finish eating then headed to his classroom.

The first class went by fairly well, as did his first two meetings. The morning flew by with work that he almost lost track of time when there was a knock on his door and familiar tanned skin with vibrant green eyes and dark blue hair popped in. He had is backpack on him, ready for his one class.

"Hey." The omega greeted, yawning a bit.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept too much. Skipped out on breakfast and scrambled to get here."

"If you wanted to cancel today, I wouldn't have minded." Harold assured, getting up to greet his mate more, wrapping him in a hug.

His mate melted into his touch and relaxed. The alpha carefully scented him before snaking his hands under the growing tight sweatshirt to scent the bump. It was getting intense when his mate pushed him away.

"No more. I don't want to get a tent." His cheeks were red as he fixed his clothes.

"Hmm, I'm open to the idea for an office rendezvous." 

The omega playfully pushed him before laughing. "In your dreams."

Harold understood why, as their mating happened at his desk in his classroom he forgot to lock. He shook his head and kissed his mate on his forehead. "Let's go get some food."

The two walked to their usual ramen shop, ordering their usual meals. The two enjoyed each other's company and even got to talk a little about the babies.

"I had the hardest time this morning trying to find clothes." His mate started to chatter.

"Oh? How so? I thought we just bought you clothes?"

"We did, but I mostly got clothes for when I balloon. Plus we're still in winter so there wasn't many suggestions. Anyways, jeans are out of the equation unless I find ones with elastic. The shirt, not too bad although my chest is super sensitive, even the cold perked them up. But what's going to get me is when I won't be able to wear my favorite sweatshirt anymore."

The omega pointed to the current maroon and gray one he was wearing. The moment it would get cold, it was on and stayed on, only being taken off when he slept or washed it. Harold looked down and could see the bump poking out with the sweatshirt having little stretch left.

"We can buy you a bigger one, if need be." the alpha suggested.

"We can't! They don't make this one anymore!" A whine answered. "I got this last minute when I bought it and trust me, I've tried but its just so warm and comfy. It was made for omegas and even the company that made it went under. This is _the_ sweatshirt. I take good care of it, and although I'll be sad when I have to switch jackets, I am not letting our kids stretch it out."

Harold chuckled. "I'm sure we can find something for you when the time comes."

The two finished up before walking back to the campus, holding hands and wondering what their kids would look like. Harold predicted they'd both come out looking like mini versions of the omega.

"Oh please, I'm not about to give them names like mine. It was hell being teased as the 'star of the class' in school. But I guess their my own little starfishes?" a small blush on his cheeks.

"Adorable starfishes, all three of you." Harold brought him close.

The campus came into view so the two kinda separated. They stopped holding hands but kept close enough.

"What class do you have? I'll walk you there before my meeting."

"I think my extra class, the one in your hall."

"Perfect."

Harold had did what he said, walked his mate to his classroom and they still had a few minutes but soon students were filling the hallway. It was starting to get awkward with a professor chilling in the hall with a few students but he didn't care. He was here to keep his mate company and that was it. The professor for the science class showed up, nodding to Harold with a smile.

"Have a good day." He quietly told the omega. He ruffled his hair, the only public affection he would give him.

He pocketed his hands and did his best to hide his selfish annoyance, but his jacket was pulled, making him stop. The alpha looked back to see the blush on his mate's cheeks. They were puffed out a little and his brows furrowed together.

"Hm?"

"I said I didn't care." He pouted.

"But-"

Harold was going to speak up with the omega when the omega pulled at his jacket, turning him around, bringing him down to give him a full on kiss, in front off the other students, the hallway falling quiet. The professor was frozen at the strong act. It opened the flood gates to his heart and made it race. As much as he wanted to embrace the kiss and his mate in his arms, he felt that he would be crossing a line and his shock was enough.

His mate pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'll see you after class."

Harold stood there stunned as his mate walked away, the hallway returning to normal. He just looked to the ground, his head buzzing. _What the hell just happened_. Composing himself he turned and headed to his own classroom to prepare for his next class.

*****

Starfish felt fired up after he kissed his mate in the hall. It was a bit cliche but it made his heart race. The students in class were whispering among themselves before the professor started the lesson. He took notes while ignoring the looks from the other betas and alpha in his class. He didn't care what they thought. All he cared about in that moment was getting a good grade and the huge urge to suddenly pee. 

He stared wide eyes at his belly before internally cursing himself, waiting for them to work on independent study or something so he wouldn't disrupt the class. _Oh god why now? I was in the hall ten minutes ago! Oh right, Harry was there the whole time and I didn't want to leave!_

"Mr. Taylor."

He looked up at his teacher, the older alpha woman was raising a brow.

"Is everything alright?"

He had to lie! But good lord did he have to take a piss.

"E-everything's fine."

She eyed him again. "You may go."

The omega lit up. "Thank you!" He got out of his seat quietly and scrambled to leave the room. The bathrooms weren't that far so he slipped into the omega bathrooms, found a urinal, did his best to fix everything and then let go. He let out a relieved sigh as he could feel his bladder empty.

"You two are already causing so much trouble." Starfish complained to his small bump. "You're dad's just going to laugh at me. Imagine me pissing my pants in class, I'd have to check that off on my list."

He finished up, washed hands and returned to class, oblivious of the popular omega 4th year on campus hiding in one of the stalls after doing her own business.

****

The rest of class went smoothly besides the whispers. Some stung but he brushed it off. He didn't need their input or the stress. Gathering his things, the omega headed out, walking down the hall to sneak into his mate's class. Quietly opening the door and closing it again, the freshman were unfazed at the guest entering and taking a seat in the back.

He pulled out his laptop and began to work on his other classes. Adjusting his glasses, he scanned the assignments, quietly typing away as his mate started to make his rounds to check on his students. The omega brought up the collar of his jacket a little more, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He admired his mate so much. The alpha was caring to his students, was passionate about his job.

He did his best to keep his eyes off his alpha while the man moved around the room. What he couldn't avoid was the man stopping by his seat, looking over his shoulder at his computer screen. 

"How's today's lesson?"

He was flustered and the hot breath on his neck and it was making his body answer. Starfish was fighting himself as he attempted to answer.

"I-it's good."

"Hm? Just good?" The whisper tickled his ear, sending a shiver up the omega's spine.

"Y-yeah." Starfish tried to lean away, keeping his pheromones under control.

"See me after class." the professor picked himself back up, ruffling the dark blue hair before checking the rest of his students.

The omega knew what that meant. He started to panic. Standing up and making an escape to the bathroom, he tried to keep his pheromones down low, but the lust was rolling off him. Inside the bathroom, he entered one of the stalls, locking it and tried to calm down. That didn't stop the little buddy from popping up in hs pants.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself.

Quickly pulling out his phone to research what was happening, he was just coming up with heat symptoms. Looking down at his bump, it wasn't heat. Adding pregnancy to the mix, the answer came up instantly: higher libido.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He hissed to himself.

But the images of the alpha acting supportive to his students and being passionate about his job was what was setting him off? He figured it would be hot steamy motions in bed or having his shirt off after a shower, but no, it was just the man doing his job.

Willing himself to calm down, thinking about anything except for his mate, he was able to flatten his pants again before returning to the classroom. Some students looked up as Starfish made his way back to his seat to continue his work. Ten minutes later, the class was dismissed. Instantly the omega females and two males surrounded his mate with questions and the nerve to gawk at him. Normally it wouldn't bother him because of the distance, but as of recent it was bothersome.

The omega wanted to growl at them, ward them off, but he couldn't. Instead a thought entered his mind. 'If I can't publicly claim him yet, I'll do it privately.' Opening up a shopping page, he began to browse. Valentine's was coming up, and although it was cheesy he still wanted it to be

romantic. He had money, just never really used it. Starfish was sure his mother would flip out when she found out what he was looking for.

A shadow fell over him when he looked up to see his mate with crossed arms, the other students gone. Blue eyes met green with a soft smile.

"What're you looking at?"

Starfish closed his laptop. "Nothing. Just things for the twins."

"Hm? Are you ready for your private lesson?" The alpha started to lean down, obviously trying to act seductive

"I guess." Starfish shrugged, acting unfazed.

"Good, come with me to my office."

Harold helped with his pack, offering to carry it which the omega agreed, mumbling about his back starting to hurt. The two walked to his office in silence, no student asking why the two were walking close. There were no whispers, no weird looks, it was nice, it was normal. The door was locked after the two entered. Harold set down Starfish's bag, then took off his jacket. The omega caught on and swooped in.

Their lips connected, teeth clashing, hot hands running up and down their bodies, clothes slowly coming off and decorating the office. Harold laid Starfish down on his couch and began to pleasure and ravish him. The alpha kissed, sucked and marked his omega in little bites. Starfish tried to keep his responses quiet in case students walked by the office.

Harold looked up at his panting and delicious mate from between the omega's luxurious thighs. The quick breaths was music to his ears as he started to move up to line up with his omega's opening. His omega started to make soft noises, as Harold plunged two fingers into his mate's warmth. He carefully and delicately started to massage the pink muscle, causing the pregnant male to squirm. The heels were pushing off the armrest, opening the legs more as the body bared down on the moving digits.

"Such a good mate."

The alpha praised as he leaned up to kiss th sweat off the other's forehead. Slowly he added another finger. Three was sending the the omega over the edge.

"Sensitive are we?"

"Its... t-the p-pregnancy." The omega wanted to snap, but he was turning into butter at his mate's touch.

"Hm."

Harold retracted his fingers, using the hot sweet smelling slick to lube himself up before slowly entering his mate's prepared hole, teasing the smaller man below him. The loveseat was a bit small, so the alpha quickly pulled out and let the omega ride him so they could both fit. Starfish lowered himself down again, holding a hand to his mouth to silence himself.

Both mates were running on the thrilling energy of the risk of getting caught and fucking during university hours. It was meant to be a quick fuck before the professor had to attend to his next class, but the omega was so far gone, he didn't realize the time until he saw that only 10 minutes had passed, they had 20 minutes left.

They moved as the squelching sounds filled the room along with the noise of hot gasps, slight thumping of the couch. Both cheeks were burning, the face with embarrassment, the ass ends with hand prints. The erect member was filling up the fiery insides, rubbing the sensitive walls sending shocks of pleasure throughout the both of them.

"D-don't kn-knot." The omega asked.

Harold's pride stung at the request but he nodded. He didn't want to hurt his mate, nor did they have the time. He would also have to get his loveseat cleaned or a cover so his other students couldn't see the love he had for his mate.

"H-Harry, I'm close."

"Me too, you're doing so good." Harold continued to praise as he lovingly stuck a hand on his mate's bump.

The alpha finally found the sweet spot and was able to hit it a couple of times before almost sending the omega over the edge. He was close himself, he pulled out, stared to rub himself up then plunge 4 fingers into his mate, matching the rough pace. Feeling his knot swell in his hand, he curled his fingers, the omega forcing his two hands over his mouth to muffle the scream of ecstasy. Harold shot hot ropes into the air as his hand squeezed around his knot. The hot cum got over the both of them, the natural alphan nature making the act look like a geyser out of white milk. He grunted as he emptied his load.

His knot went down faster than usual as they weren't filling an omega opening, which was helpful. Starfish looked like he was on the verge of passing out. The younger male was back in the swing of school and once again forgetting to get proper sleep. 

"Hold on a few more minutes, let me clean you up first." The alpha whispered, hearing a tired whimper from his mate.

He picked up his mate and carried him like a toddler and walked over to his desk to open a drawer that had wet wipes and paper towels. Taking a quick look at his couch, they to his surprise kept it clean. He took a wipe and began cleaning his mate with the wipe, running it over his backside before allowing him to stand, to finish washing the rest of him. Harold then began to wipe himself off, and once both were clean enough, he brought out the scent neutralizing lotion. He started to massage it into his glands then his mate's knowing how the other was still skeptical about their secret.

'He did pull me down in front of the other students and kissed me, and was putting off alluring pheromones in my classroom.' He shook his head internally. This would have to be a proper discussion for another day. Starfish was becoming more open with them being public, and might have to be addressed soon as the filing out stomach was going to show evident.

Harold smiled, pleased that he was the one to knock up his mate, to help create beautiful babies and have his own family. It did his alpha proud. He began to fetch closes off the floor and handed them to his mate who began to get dressed. Harold handed over a slick pad to catch any extra slick or semen that might leak out of the omega.

Once cleaned up, he looked at his mate who was fighting tiredness. The omega was sitting in his office chair, trying not to nod off, a hand on his belly as if to protect it. Harold saw the sight to be adorable. He looked around for something, anything to cover his loveseat but couldn't find anything. Checking the time, he saw that he had 5 minutes to his next class.

"Star..." He softly cooed, waking the omega from his half post sex slumber.

"Hm?"

"I have class in 5 minutes, I would love for you to take a nap, but I have nothing here. Should I fetch your friend to take you home?"

Starfish yawned, shaking his head. He stood up stretching before walking to his mate. He stood up, kissed him on his lips, then grabbed his back pack. "I can make it home. But I'll have Penny over this weekend if she's not working. I do miss her."

"Alright, stay safe." Harold opened the door as the omega slipped out. He closed the door behind him and got ready for his next class.

*****

Starfish left Harold's office with another yawn, double checking himself that he didn't smell like sex, which thanks to the scent neutralizing lotion, he did not. He took two steps from the office

when this beautiful brunette omega with hazel eyes walked up to him. Starfish remembered that she was one of the popular ones and the same year as him. But he couldn't remember her name.

"Taylor!"

Usually people called him by his last name or his middle, Kaleb. Everyone knew to not call him by his first name unless he allowed it.

"Hello." He calmly replied, trying to stay awake.

"Sorry, I know we've been in classes but we've never talked. I'm Karrah."

"Right, Karrah, can I help you?"

"Yeah actually," The two started to walk down the hall. "My little sister is in Bennett's class and she talks about seeing you in there. She wondered if you were a TA or planned on Tutoring our final semester for the free credit."

This was a random and odd conversation. He hadn't thought of it before but it could do him good and earn a little money before he graduated to help with the baby costs. He accepted the help from his parents, but they weren't _that_ rich.

"I didn't think of that. Is there a certain problem that she's having?"

The two continued to talk about Bennett's class and their memories of first taking it when they reached the courtyard. That's wen Karrah flipped a switch when the two seemed alone.

"Okay, enough talk about that." Her tone changed to annoying, which confused the omega.

"Excuse me?"

"I know more than you think." She started to get authoritative. "You need to stay away from Bennett. He's got several omegas lined up to make him theirs after graduation and you aren't going to get in the way."

Starfish was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was using the bathroom earlier when I heard and smelled you enter. You were talking to yourself or rather..." She looked down at his stomach. "You don't need to be planting brats on him. I also heard you professed your love for him in the hallway earlier as well." She started to step closer. "Back off."

Starfish was a bit hurt by the rude accusation. But he wasn't going to take shit. He did place a hand on his stomach though in a form of protection. He put his foot down.

"Listen here you _bitch_. Harold can choose whoever the fuck he wants to mate with and bond with. His little annoying fanclub had been going on before I got here and only got more annoying as I've attended here. You would be nothing to him with that shitty snobby attitude.

"Have you ever asked if he was straight, gay, bisexual, or maybe pan? No? Then what do you know he wants!?"

Regret started to sink in. Realization slamming into him. He forced the alpha to mate with him that day in his 2nd year. He didn't ask, he begged and begged for the bite. Guilt started to shake his bones, making him feel sick. He looked around for a garbage can which he found and dashed to it, throwing up. Karrah stayed, glaring at him.

"You done throwing a fit?"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" He screamed at her. Tears were falling down his face as he faced his truth. "But its happened and we can't reverse it. Not now..." He was trapping the alpha with a bond and kids. He should've just aborted them and stayed away like he originally wanted. He should've just kept his heart closed and shut the alpha out, filed for a removal in the first place.

Instead he was just dragging the alpha along with it all.

Karrah was about to open her mouth to say something when they heard heavy and fast footsteps heading their way. Starfish looked up from his spot by the garbage can while Karrah turned around, her eyes growing wide at the person who was showing up.

"Star..."

Karrah's tone changed. She started to curl a strand of hair on her finger, showing her large breasts and letting out soft pheromones. "B-Bennett."

The alpha professor walked right past her, over to Starfish, rubbing his back while he emptied his stomach again. The omega flinched and tried to back away. He looked up at his mate in horror. He was even ruining his class, his work. Starfish adjusted his backpack and stepped away from his mate, feeling the rejection over the bond. He turned and stormed off, trying to wipe his tears while he frantically called Penny.


	9. 15 weeks cont & 16 weeks

"Star you need to tell me what's wrong." Penny almost demanded as she looked at the lump of blankets in the middle of her bed.

She was almost done with her class when she got the insane call from her best friend. He was crying and blaming himself for something. Excusing herself from class, she dashed into the hall to her friend's location. She found him in one of the omega bathrooms getting sick again.

"I'm here, Star, I'm here." She announced, the omega looking like shit when he left the stall. She was at his side, hugging him back from his embrace.

"Can we just go to your place?"

"Yeah, have you eaten today?"

"Lunch."

"I'll fix you up something else."

Guiding him from the toilets, taking his backpack, she lead him to her dorm where she fixed him something to eat and he curled up in her bed, shutting the world out. Taking a seat on her bed, and rubbing what seemed to be his back, the omega started to calm down.

"I can't help you unless you tell me."

The blankets moved a bit more before his dark blue hair poked out of the covers, his eyes red and glasses smeared. Penny took his glasses to clean them and handed him a few tissues.

"I'm not giving these back until I hear an explanation."

He blinked, rubbing his eyes to try to see, but sighed, giving in.

"I... I forced Harold to bond me."

Penny was confused. But she remained silent, nodding to encourage him to continue.

"I've always told myself we both agreed to it, but I don't think that was the case. I just suppressed it, telling myself we did. I'm just lying to myself. I'm hurting him with this, giving him distance because I didn't want to be bonded. I've blamed him because it was easier than to blame myself." He placed a hand on his bump, his lip wobbling and tears starting up. "Now he's stuck with a pathetic mate and kids to keep him trapped."

Penny knew some knowledge on Alpha/Omega bonding, but like any other teenager they snickered about it in class. That was until her own omega brother suffered by the hands of an alpha. A protective force built up inside her. She had to protect her best friend. 

"Starfish, what makes you think you you forced Bennett into the bond?" She handed back his glasses.

"I... I begged him. I was losing it in my omega and I just wanted all of it. I begged him on my knees while I attempted to blow him off that I needed a knot badly. I had to be fucked. None of my heats were so bad.

"But he... He amplified them..."

********

Starfish could feel hot as he was trying to make it to his next class. His professor kept him after, drinking his scent in and the young omega was able to break free, before running. Now his pheromones were getting strong and he wouldn't be able to make to the on campus heat rooms in the nurses office. He found an empty, and thankfully unlocked classroom. He snuck in, thinking he could just ride out this wave and then head to the heat rooms.

He took off his backpack, and his sweatshirt, opening a window. The blood in his body ran cold as the door opened. The omega dashed under the teacher's desk, trying to keep quiet as his slick was wetting his pants. His breath was hot as he kept his hands over his mouth to stay quiet. The heavy footsteps walking around the desk, over to the window, which was closed and a shift in the air as the backpack and jacket was spotted.

"Is someone in here?" A deep, whiskey smooth voice called into the semi emptiness.

 _'Shit!'_ Starfish knew who this was.

The footsteps drew closer until they paused at the desk, an alpha looked under the desk, spotting the omega who was in fear.

"Oh, Mr. Taylor."

_'How is he so calm?'_

The dark brows of the popular professor pinched together, things clicking. The professor crouched down and held out a hand. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm highly composed when it comes to omegas in predicaments like yours."

But Starfish was frozen. He was in a fight or flight mode, but the alpha's scent was warm, comforting, and he craved it. He had never been so attracted to an alpha's scent before. Thoughts were swimming in his head when he first had the professor the year before for Basic History. He always found the large alpha annoying with his jokes and the over friendliness. Starfish couldn't ignore the tug.

He let out a whimper of help as the alpha moved to scoop him out of his hiding spot. Starfish clung to the alpha, and didn't want to let go. He was losing it fast and he wanted the alpha at the same time. The professor was about to carry him out when the omega stopped him.

"No. No heat room."

"Mr. Taylor, as a member of the faculty, I have to report an omega~"

"I don't care." The omega was starting to surface. The smaller of the two pulling away from the neck for a moment, connecting their lips.

"Mr. Tay-Mmph!" The alpha accepted the kiss, his own alpha starting to break through.

"Please, just fuck me. It hurts and I can't break away from you." Starfish begged, hugging the alpha, burying his nose in the strong scent glad. He was intoxicated by the whiskey and spices that were slowly leaking out.

"You know we can't." The professor was struggling, turning away from the direction of the door, setting the omega on the desk, going to close the blinds. The room became dark.

Lust was clouding both of their minds.

"Please, Bennett, better you than those others." Starfish was fighting a whimper to attract the alpha.

The two looked at each other knowing this was a stupid decision on both their parts. The omega threw open his arms, trying to welcome the alpha, letting his whine enter the other's ears.

"~Please, Bennett~"

"This one time, that's it." The alpha was holding back hard.

As the two fromped, Starfish bent over the desk, drooling as his omega opening was being pounded hard and fulfilling by the alpha, the professor was breaking. Ever since the omega joined his class last year, the professor hoped to see the student again. The moment Starfish walked into the classroom and he smelled his intoxicating scent, his one-sided love formed.

He tried to be friendly, crack jokes that were within boundary, offered help, just anything to get to know the omega. He never wanted to pursue someone so much and now one of his fantasies were true, in his hands. He had dreamed of pounding the omega, filling him with his hot seed, breeding him to carry so many litter of pups and support his dreams if the omega had any.

"B-Benny, right there~" The omega squirmed under his hard grip. 

The professor nodded, breathing heavy as he kissed the back of the omega's neck. He hit the sweet spot a few more times before both were coming, the professor's knot swelled, locking them.

"Bite me." Starfish growled, he needed the bite, he wanted the bond, if he was stuck with his od professor, then maybe it wouldn't be bad.

"I won't." The alpha kissed and sucked the skin where a bond mark would be and lightly bit down to fool the omega.

"Draw blood!"

The alpha rocked them, making the omega come again.

"I can't do that."

"W-why not?" Starfish needed more.

"Because I love you, I've loved you for so long."

The omega stilled, turning to look behind him to see the lustful glaze in the alpha's eyes. Starfish keened, letting out a whine. The alpha was perfect. He could feel his body heat up again, his core twisting, the knot deflating after a few minutes.

"Again."

Luckily the professor had a material setup period because the two were able to fuck two more times before Starfish gave in, reaching up, sucking on the alpha's neck where one of the marking points were. He wanted to claim the alpha, make him his. His biology begged for it, he never wanted something so bad.

"Go ahead. I'll proudly wear it." Bennett allowed, baring his neck.

"Even if its one sided?"

"I'm getting older, and having you as a mate would be an honor."

"But..."

"I'll mark you back. If you're sure."

Starfish nodded profusely. He wanted this odd man as his alpha forever. His omega was screaming for it. Growling a little, he opened his mouth, sucked the gland to raise it before taking a sharp bite. Bennett thrusted in harder, flipping the omega over, hitting his sweet spot, before taking his own mark on the omega. Another knot swelled, hot seed filled the omega while the bite completed the bond.

"Fuuuuuck!" The omega hissed, feeling the joyful emotions between the two of them in the bond before passing out.

He awoke a couple of minutes later, the alpha pulling himself out. Starfish's mind was clear enough to realize what had happened, kicked the alpha way, fixed himself as he scrambled to gather his things and ran out of the classroom, feeling a harsh pain of heartbreak through the bond.

******

"That's the story." Starfish was blowing his nose again after explaining it all, finally to his best friend.

"Thank you for trusting me to tell me." Penny brought him into a hug. "But you're also an idiot. That's not begging for a bond mark. You two sounded confused, but I know why."

"Why?"

"You two were meant to be mates."

"Don't say something so dumb." Starfish glared.

Penny just laughed. "I'm being serious. Star, did you feel annoyed when Bennett interacted with you in 1st year?"

Starfish had to think back to the Basic History class. He never found the alpha particularly annoying. In fact he did find the professor attractive, but he couldn't get into anything. He was going to school like his life was on the line. He didn't want to fuck up. But whenever he entered the class, his heart was racing, and the scent of the alpha professor was so strong and intoxicating. He had to keep his mouth closed so he wouldn't drool over his class papers.

The professor was always nice to him, offering help, cracking jokes that a few made him chuckle, and was just nice. Looking back, the alpha only was extra nice to him and not so much to the other students. He found himself thinking a few times he would be a great alpha. One thing he never told anyone and never will was during a heat, in a heat room, thought about being pounded by the alpha. He paid the nurse to stay silent.

"Oh my gosh you are blushing!" Penny pointed out. 

"I don't know why! We are two random people, professor and student. It should be wrong."

"Both of you are, were, of legal age. Nothing wrong there. But sometimes people just... know." Penny looked to her lap, as if she were remembering something.

"Pen?"

She shook her dark locks, looking back up at him with a smile. "Its okay. Just be thankful you found yours while you are young and thriving." she turned the attention back to him. "But to me you didn't force him. He consented. He allowed you to bite him and he assured you security when he bit you back. He gave you the answer. He loves you. If he didn't, he would've turned you in or done worse, so much worse." Her tone turned dark again.

"Then why do I feel like I'm tying him down?" Starfish sniffled as he rubbed his bump.

"That's the pregnancy brain. It makes you think weirdly. He was excited to hear about them right?"

A nod.

"And you two have come so far from that little encounter. You two are lovebirds outside campus and are going to support each other no matter what. Odd pairs are usually the better fit in my opinion when it comes to alpha/omega couples. The traditional ones aren't set straight in their mind."

"I see." He laid down, letting out a yawn.

"What set this off? This self doubt and misinterpretation?"

He frowned. "One of the omegas in his 'club' lead me on and started to tell me to leave him alone and I started to panic, the thoughts then kept coming. Harold came out to check on me, but I got scared and thats why I called you." He also felt ashamed.

In everything, Harold's shown nothing but kindness and patience. He was such a brat. Harold was too good for him. He looked down at his stomach, it was sunken a little into his body so the mound looked smaller than it was.

"Do you think he'd be happy if we officially went public?"

Penny shrugged as she watched him. "I don't see why not. Its getting harder to hide your little babies, and its your final year. I'd say go for it."

"I might. I just hope I won't be known as the knocked up omega as my title when I leave."

"Fuck them about what they will say. What you focus on, which is Bennett, yourself, and your babies, are what's more important." she assured as she reached forward to rub the bump. "I call dibs on being the best aunt ever and spoil these two."

Starfish laughed a little before moving around to get to his backpack and grabbing his phone. There were no calls, which didn't surprise him. Harold never called when he would get emotional, knowing that pushing it when the omega needed to cool off, wouldn't help the situation. The alpha would wait.

He found the contact of his mate and dialed. The phone rang a few times before it answered.

_You alright?_

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I keep doing this to you."

_It happens. I'm sure the hormones don't help._

Penny sat back let the two talk to each other. She reached up to her chest where her locket rested, opening up the pendant, seeing a picture of an older gentleman with a contagious smile and a new born on the other side. She closed the locket, not wanting to dig up the memories.

*******

Starfish was nervous that morning as he got ready for university. He officially hit 16 weeks and to celebrate, he wanted to out himself and Harold to the campus and maybe get the omega clique off his back. Harold was upset that one of his students, a trusted one, hurt his mate and he wouldn't stand for it.

The omega carefully slipped his favorite sweatshirt over his growing bump, showing it off to let people know that he belonged to someone. The article of clothing was nearing its time to not be worn until the next winter. It saddened the omega as it was his all time favorite sweatshirt. He then slipped on a pair of maternity jeans and tied his shoes. Double checking his back that he only had his laptop, notebook, and tablet, he was ready to go.

Harold exited their bathroom looking sharp as ever. He recently got a haircut and was able to spike his hair a bit and had shaved his facial hair off. Starfish was going to drool over his mate but held his jaw shut. He swore he could get lost in the alpha's ocean blues at any time and be lost at sea.

"Ready?" Harold's voice broke his thoughts.

"Y-yeah. Just a little nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You can come to me if you have any problems with others. Besides, the little kiss in the hall you pulled last week, I'm sure a few know."

Starfish's cheeks blushed. "Right..."

Harold kissed the top of his head and held his hand as they left the apartment. Both knew that once the omega would be bigger with the babies, he wouldn't be able to make the walk to campus and would need to stay home.

The two walked in the early morning chill, stopping to get a coffee and cider before continuing. Starfish had to think of a topic to talk about when he started to feel a small ache in his back.

"Harry."

"Hm?"

"This weekend, can we go shopping for the nursery?"

The alpha lit up. "Of course! But don't you want to wait until we find out the sex?"

"We could, but I have this strong feeling I want the room to be a soft green with birch furniture."

"That sounds wonderful. We can get a head start. Have you had thoughts on a shower?"

The idea didn't cross his mind. "It would be around graduation if we have one, they usually happen in the later months." He paused. "I'll talk to Mom about it. She would be thrilled to throw one."

The two talked more about baby plans as they entered the campus, lost in their own world. Harold tossed their cups before walking up to his office. There was an hour before Starfish's morning class and another half hour after that before Harold's.

While they waited, Starfish did some finishing touches on his homework and got a head start for the next assignment for his online class. The bell rang, signaling classes were starting soon.

"Let's go, don't want you to be late." Harold announced, grabbing the backpack and lead the omega out.

By now there were students walking around, meeting up with friends, getting a quick bite to eater lining up for class. Harold and Starfish knew they would just subtly come out, not make it a huge thing. If people asked questions, they would answer and take no crap. 

The professor for Starfish's class showed up to unlock the door and let students in. They nodded to Harold and entered the classroom. The alpha shrugged off the backpack and handed it back over. Starfish slung it around his shoulder and hugged his mate, his face burning with embarrassment of the public display. Harold placed a hand on his bump and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before stepping back and leaving to his own classroom.

Starfish composed himself and entered his classroom.

*****

The omega finished up his class and slipped into Harold's classroom to his usual seat. The alpha didn't look up and continued teaching, letting the students form groups for their project. The professor made his way up to the bench were his mate sat and tooka seat, pulling him close.

"Uh, Harry..." Starfish started, unsure if this was professional.

"I need a recharge." The alpha shrugged. "How are you?"

"We're fine, but they are hungry again.The eggs and toast only did so much."

"What are you craving, I can order it and have it sent to my office?"

"French toast. I don't know why but that sounds amazing!"

"Got it!"

A student called for his attention so the teacher went back to work.

*****

Starfish was bouncing on his feet by Harold's office. He was starving. The moment he could smell the french toast, he almost pounced his who was carrying the delivery bag.

"Eager aren't we?" Harold chuckled.

"We can eat this in the cafeteria. I need the syrup, you got the little packets, right?"

"I did."

Starfish took his mate's hand and dragged him to the cafeteria where the two found a seat in the corner. The omega's stomach was growling. Harold took out the styrofoam container and opened it up, pushing towards his mate. Starfish's eyes sparkled with excitement as he cracked open the syrup and poured it over the french toast. He took the plastic utensils it came with and tore into it. The moment the sugary sweetness hit his tongue, he let out a pleased moan. 

"This hits the spot."

Harold smiled, happy to take care of his mate. "Good, I'm going to get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"Decaf Chai Tea Latte if you could, I'm craving one of those too."

"You got it." The alpha stood up, waked up to him, kissed his mate's chub cheek and went to get their drinks.

******

"Everything is developing perfectly." The tech announced to the couple, snapping a few photos and handing over a towel for Starfish to wipe up. "We will see you again in another month, then we should be able to tell the genders. Again, if there are any questions, give us a call, or if there is something really wrong, please go to emergency services."

Starfish finished cleaning up and fixed his sweatshirt. Harold helped him off the table and the two finished up at the desk before heading towards the car. The two planned on going shopping for the nursery, to start the decoration. Starfish, although having been living with harold for a short time, wanted to give up the spare room he was staying in to turn into the babies' room. Harold agreed at first but now he was thinking about moving to a new place. A place with a yard, a good community. As the alpha parked, he paused, wanting to bring up the topic.

"Starfish." He started, the omega looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking... and I want you to think about this. But I'd rather raise the twins in a house than an apartment. I love the area and all, but when I'm ready to let them walk a route to school or just down to the nearest shop for a treat after they helped with chores, I'm afraid they'll get lost around here and are more easily targeted to be taken on the street."

The omega looked to his lap where his small stomach poked out. "I'll give it a thought, but for now, at least for the first year, I want to stay where we're at."

"I understand. I can do a year, we'll just need to babylock the balcony."

"Of course, its also why we're shopping, to prepare for the rascals." Starfish patted his mate's arm. "One year, and then we can move to make more memories. Babies don't really remember the first couple of years anyways."

The two nodded in agreement and got out. 

Inside, the two looked around at all kind of furniture. After three hours of walking around, the couple had found what they were looking for. Two sets of pretty much the bigger items, like cribs, high chairs, bounders, bassenettes, and a couple of cases of diapers ranging in different sizes, the two were tuckered out and ready to go home.

Within minutes of buckling up and heading home, Harold could hear the soft snores of his mate as the omega slept in the passenger seat, hands wrapped around his bump.


	10. 18 weeks, February 20XX

It was that time of the year again when stores and shops filled with heart shapes, colors of pink and red, roses selling here and there. Couples littered the streets going on dates, single men and women trying to score one last date or facing the fate of a breakup. The whole holiday was a retailer stunt to gain more money and make an excuse to celebrate love on one special day when you could celebrate it every day.

Starfish felt sickened by the Valentine's holiday. He knew it was all for the money and scam, but this year was different. This year he wanted to go through with it on his end and get something for his alpha. Since their mating, he's always avoided the holiday but woke up the morning with a bouquet of roses and chocolates at his dorm doorstep. His roommate was always annoyed and jealous but the omega just gave him the chocolates and handed the roses out to the single people he knew on campus. It was a shitty move against the affection that his mate attempted, but he didn't care for the holiday in the first place and he didn't care about his mate then.

Since the previous Valentine's day, the two had gotten closer, their bond forcing them together against their, more so his, will. He's caved so many times, listening to his omega and pleasing it, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was feeling more relaxed and happier the more he gave in to his omega. He discovered that he loved being scented, cared for, and be told that he was important and loved. After years of fighting himself, he lets go.

Looking down at his bump, he figures he could blame the pregnancy for opening up to his other gender. Its already made him change mentally and emotionally. He's happier, more content and his omega singing in being able to do its duty to provide for an alpha. But Starfish's rational side, he wanted to do something for his mate, to say that he's sorry for being an ass in the past and that he's ready to do this, the relationship and the twins. He was determined to commit to it all, be it if his whole future will change when taking care of their children.

As he walked the small shopping district, he wondered what his mate would like. The other day when his mother called, she suggested an alpha chain. It was traditional and fancy. He already didn't like the idea. He didn't blame his mom not understanding his original feeling about everything, but he already felt like he was tying the man down. Plus with all the progress they've had with being more public with their relationship, he didn't want to fall back.

Things were pretty much the same. They two just walked each other to their classrooms, ate in the cafeteria. Starfish would still sit in the back of his class, Harold waiting until his students to leave so the two could walk home together. He would nap in is office if need be, but that was about it.

Starfish really wanted to profess and claim his mate in front of everyone. He knew the annoying omega fan club against Harold was getting on his nerves as of late. It was clear he was pregnant now, hitting 18 weeks just a few days prior, but they didn't care. He would get glares when he looked at his mate while he was teaching. When it was student time, Harold would go sit with him for a few minutes to check up on him until one of the omegas called him over for 'help' when it was really just to flirt. He had to keep his jealousy scent in check, Harold had to do his job, but he still sent a tiny ping through their bond, the alpha knowing.

With Valentine's coming up in two days, he had to get something and do something to tell the omegas to back off. Harold was taken and had been the past 2 ½ years. The alpha's mark was easier to hide, being bitten on the side of his neck rather than on the back. Some people on campus knew that Starfish was mated, those who had class with him, but he never told them who his mate was. No one asked. They just saw him as an omega who fucked up. Another reason why Harold's omega club was mad at him. Karrah's example answered that. In their eyes he was a pregnant omega getting close to their prince trying to dump everything on him.

He couldn't wait to prove them wrong when their beloved prince was in fact the one who planted the babies inside him and gave him the mark. Maybe then is when he'll fully and truly relax.

His mind was stumped at what to get him. He still barely knew the man. He had to think. Harold's eyes were blue, blue as the ocean and one of the things that turned on Starfish. His whole family dealt with the ocean and to have a mate who captured them in his eyes, he had to find something blue and something about the ocean.

"Gah! I can't think of anything!" the omega exclaimed to himself aloud as he tried to wrap the scarf around him tighter.

He wasn't looking where he was going when he accidentally bumped into someone's back. He stepped back.

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

The person he bumped into was someone who looked familiar, but older. Some gray coated the sides of the slicked back dark brown hair, the sharp face shaven clean, the body of a strong alpha, and eyes as blue as the sky. Starfish swore he was looking at an older version of Harold. The man was wearing a dark tailored suit, a phone in hand and a briefcase in the other. A navy scarf wrapped around him to keep him warm.

"My apologizes. I must've been in your way." the voice was deep, almost like that of Harold's and it shook the omega's knees.

"Er, no, I was paying attention."

"Then we're both at fault." the blue skies narrowed, the jaw clenching.

"A-alright, well, have a good day." Starfish was about to walk past him when the alpha grabbed his arm. The omega froze, panic setting in as he looked at the alpha in fear. "Uh..."

"Why do you smell like my brother?" The alpha glared, leaning in to sniff him again.

Starfish panicked, swinging a hand, connecting it to the alpha's cheeks, making sure he used his nails. The alpha let go. "I don't know who you or who your brother is. Do NOT grab me or any omega again. Good day!"

Just like magic, Harold was sharp on feeling the panic over the bond and called Starfish. Starfish pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, looking back at the alpha before starting to walk off.

"Harold, I'm fine." He hissed.

"WAIT!" The alpha called, starting to follow him.

"Stop!" Starfish held out a hand, the alpha following him stopped. "What did I just tell you!? I'm on the phone with my mate, and he won't hesitate to kick your ass."

 _"Where are you?"_ His mate growled, getting ready to come find him.

"I'm in the shopping district by campus. I have an alpha following me." He gave the description, the alpha in front of him looking shocked.

Harold sighed. _"Give him the phone."_

"What? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

_"Yes. But trust me, he won't hurt you."_

Starfish glared at the phone before handing it over to the stranger.

The alpha before him hesitated before taking the phone. He placed it up to his ear. "H-Hello?"

_"FUCK OFF!"_

Then the line clicked off.

"Oh dear, I pissed him off..." the older looking alpha looked hurt and shocked. He handed back the phone.

"Yeah no shit, you messed with his omega!" Starfish snapped.

The older alpha frowned before reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out a business card. "My sincere apologies for not presenting this before hand."

Starfish took the card, reading it over, his eyes growing wide.

~Harrison Bennett

~Property Management of Bennett Businesses.

~Sr. Manager

~Phone: XXX-XXX-XXXX

"I am the older brother to your mate. 2nd in line to take over as CEO for our company after our father retires. I am actually here to speak with him about the company but he hasn't picked up his phone."

"Hmm I wonder why." Starfish answered sarcastically.

Pocketing the card, the omega turned to walk away.

"Wait, can I at least get your name? So I can send you something-"

"No. I don't need your give aways. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

Starfish for one didn't want to get involved of his mate's family drama, nor does he want to fix it. He will be there to support his mate.

"Harry!" Another voice, this time female, made the omega stop.

He looked behind his shoulder to see a beautiful woman, a couple years older than him, long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a slender body, but no scent. A beta. Her dark dress matched the older alpha's suit.

"You need to slow down! I can't walk in these heels!" She whined, tugging on his arm. She paused when she saw the alpha still looking after him. "Who was that?"

"Our brother's omega..."

"OMEGA!? Young Harry has a MATE!?" She shouted in excitement.

Starfish tensed, rolling his eyes as he continued to walk, hearing the clicking of heels behind him.

"Harriet!" The alpha hissed, following after her. "Harold doesn't want us messing with him." A tone of fear in his voice.

Harriet stopped, looking back at the older brother. "Oh? Not even here for a day and we already pissed him off, hm Harrison?"

Starfish was highly annoyed and hunger was getting him and all he wanted to do was shop. He turned around growling at the two. "Could you two just leave me alone and leave me out of your family drama? 'Oh rich boy's got a fucked up family' Its the same with all rich families. Just leave us alone. Even if Harold is your brother, and we are talking about the same one, he's fine and happy. Just listen to what he told you."

As if right on queue, the familiar dark car pulled up in a parking spot by the curb, the mated alpha left his car in a rage, grabbing the younger woman and the older alpha, shoving them back far away from his mate.

" ** _I said to FUCK OFF!_** " Harold warned.

"I was, I was trying to control Harriet." Harrison put his hands up.

"Come on Young Harry, he looks so cute! I wanna get to know him, he looks about my age~" Harriet whined.

Harold placed himself between the two and his mate, growling and sending threatening pheromones. Starfish had to walk up to him, fighting the urge to submit as he got closer.

"H-Harry, s-stop." He begged, grabbing a hand and bringing it to the bump. "Calm down, please."

The alpha turned to his mate seeing the tears threatening to spill and his neck bared.

"Ah, shit, Star, I'm so so sorry."

"I don't care, just take me home... so much for staying out of it."

*****

Back at the apartment, Harold scented Starfish heavily. The omega was keening at the extremity of it and was loving it. The two made it to their nest and cuddled together. Harold started to calm down as he laid next to his mate, ear to the belly and arm wrapped around it. It was odd to see his mate be so possessive but the primal part in them both didn't want it to end.

"Why were you out today?"

"I didn't have any classes and I wanted to shop..." Starfish stated the obvious. "Don't you need to go back for your afternoon classes?"

"I cancelled them."

Had the small interaction he had with his mate's family caused him that much stress? Starfish was grateful he was here with him, but he didn't like interrupting his work day.

"You can't do that."

Harold wrapped himself tighter around his mate. "Too late. I will drop anything for you. It may seem like nothing but I can feel you over the bond more than you feel me. It was stronger that way so alphas could protect their omega. It pains me every time I feel it, because I can't always be there for you. So when I can, I just want to be with you."

Starfish's heart was melting. He carefully reached down and started to card his fingers through his mate's hair. The omega would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about the family. Even if the alpha hated them, he still knew little about his mate. He so wanted to ask, but didn't want to disrupt the peaceful mood.

"I love you Star, so much. I know you might not feel that way yet, but I'll be here when you're ready to love me back." The alpha rumbled tiredly.

The omega stopped. Did the alpha really think this? Starfish had been putting in the effort and even finding out he really loved the professor a few weeks ago with his talk with Penny. He felt his chest squeeze, tears threatening to spill. It wasn't fair. This whole time he felt at fault for their predicament when it was the final unity of their nature. He tried to hide his turn in mood, when the sniffles were getting loud.

Harold quickly sat up, waving his hands, trying to assess the upset omega but could only offer tissues. Starfish took a few to wipe his eyes and blow his nose as he calmed down. The alpha sat back waiting for him to calm. Once the omega was breathing lighter, he cleaned up the tissues before sitting with him again.

"You okay?"

Starfish nodded, sitting up, crossing his legs, reaching for his mate's hands. He guided them to his stomach and let out a breath. "I have been struggling with everything. I've been trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened these past 4 years.

"I went from being a care free kid with my love for the ocean, going on trips with my parents around the world to settling in one spot to get a piece of paper to let me explore more. I've taken the classes, volunteered on my breaks, and even studied abroad in my father's home country.

"What I didn't expect was a silly 20 year old enter a basic history class for a credit and meet this crazy dumb alpha who was extremely attractive. I had to hide it, hide everything from him because I wasn't getting the easy ticket being here. I told myself that I had to avoid anything and everything outside of that classroom in order to focus and please my parents.

"But this alpha, this really hot alpha kept joking with me, talking to me, helping me, just treating me the same as everyone but slightly differently at the same time. I forced my own feelings away and moved on.

"Then a dumb I was a dumb 21 year old, late for a class due to my heat, needing a place to escape when I smelled it, a scent I had locked away. I followed it to an unlocked classroom and attempted to hide. The alpha who I had avoided, it was his classroom. As I hid under the desk in fear, I also wanted to wrap myself in his scent. Then the most beautiful pair of oceans I have ever seen found me.

"We mated, I gave in to everything, I opened myself up and took him with me, bonding on accident. Realising my mistake, I got scared and took off. Since then I've treated this alpha like trash, tried to lock away my feelings over and over but the alpha cared so much, wanting to make things right, I started to open up to him.

"Then one time I went too far, no we went too far, and I ended up pregnant. This whole time I've been trying to accept the alpha being here, that its okay to give into what I want, and open up my heart to someone other than my family."

Starfish looked up at his mate with tears filling his eyes again, inching closer.

"I want my dream job, I want these babies, I want you," He started to choke up. "H-Harold, I love you so much and I have this whole time, I'm just a foolish omega not seeing the world around him while trying to achieve a goal. I've treated you like cow shit and forced you into a bond whether we both consented or I seemed to beg for it. This is my life now and I can't live with out this, my children, or you. Please forgive me... for everything."

It was Harold's turn to feel his heart breaking. He pulled the omega forward and wrapped him in a hug, the omega hugging back and crying into his shoulder. This is what they all needed, a long talk to lay everything out. Point out their flaws and just, talk.

"I've loved you the moment I've laid my eyes on me. You've never treated me like that. You were in the right to be scared. It wasn't the right condition to bond and it was rather quick. I always hoped you'd turn around or if need be, ask for a bond removal. I would do anything to make you happy.

"The day you came to me with the test, I felt so guilty. I thought once again I forced you out of my reach. I would support any decision you would choose, and then I heard you wanted to keep the twins, I was over the moon. I knew then I had to step up and do my job as alpha of our tiny pack to be there for you when you needed me the most. I told myself that even if you didn't love me, I would be there for the kids. I promised myself to take responsibility as the alpha."

He let go of his mate to hold the omega's blotchy face in his hands, using a thumb to wipe away the tears. "I will always love you, I felt something too that day when we bonded, stronger than when I met you. You know I'm a man to keep my composure. You just took my breath away that day." He leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his mate's forehead. "Now here we are, we're finally talking, expecting two kids, and live together. I know I'm happy, I hope you are."

Starfish nodded. "I am. I've never felt happier." He gave a shaky grin as he was still in the middle of calming down again.

Harold kissed his cheeks, nose, and forehead again before capturing his lips, his hands falling slightly. Starfish found himself wanting more than just a kiss. He let his mate's hand trail his body as they found their way over his bump and around his backside, a hand started to slip into his waistband. Starfish gripped his mate's shirt, hiding his blushing face as he felt a nice squeeze on one of his ass cheeks.

He could feel his own slick producing as his mate trailed further down, lightly rubbing his middle finger in a really sensitive spot. The omega wiggled to insinuate more. Harold started to rub a little harder, the omega pushing down on it before his opening was felt. The middle finger entered slowly, Starfish's opening swallowing the digit.

"Ngh..."

"Good omega." Harold praised in his ear.

The alpha started to gently rub and slowly thrust his finger in and out, the omega responding by grinding back onto the finger, feeling the sensation grow. Starfish let go of the shirt with one hand and reached into his pants to start rubbing himself off as his mate finger fucked him. The pressure was building up and building up until his abused hole clenched and his front side spurted small amounts of his own seed. He collapsed against his mate, trying to regulate his breathing. Harold kissed his hairline and rubbed his back.

"You did good."

The omega was becoming tired from the emotional and now physical activity. But he had a little more strength to wash up before taking a much needed nap.

"Would you like a warm bath?"

Starfish smiled, happy his mate could read him. He nodded and was carried to the bathroom where once again he was taken care of and washed before being wrapped up in bed and joined later by his mate later after his own shower. The two then slept the afternoon away.


	11. 19 weeks, February 20XX

Starfish looked at the two pieces of jewelry in the odd lighting the place had. After days and some sleepless nights, this is his final decision for a dumb Valentine's present for himself and his mate. He rubbed his belly as he thought. Another thing that was occupying his mind was when his little ones would start moving strong enough to be felt by him. His mind was all over the place even with school work on top of it.

The small pieces of jewelry sparkled back at him and he found them perfect. After a late night search one night, he found them and was super happy to see them on sale. An employee found him looking at the rings and offered to help him.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I see you've been eyeing our closing sale on these items." The nice beta woman in uniform calmly talked.

"Ah yeah. I saw them last night and I just knew." Starfish's face started to burn with a blush.

"Let me pull them out for you so you can take a closer look. The company is discontinuing them so any left over stock price is lowered. You've made a great interest." She pulled out the rings, the two he picked.

Two silver bands one with a sapphire and another with an emerald. It was a series of birthstone rings and although neither of their birthdays landed in said months, Starfish was focused on color rather than birth month. He thought about ruby ones, to represent their twins, but he chose the color of their eyes.

He carefully took them one by one, looking them over before handing them back. "I'll take them." He gave the sizes and the employee informed that if they don't fit, he could return to resize them. The omega waited for them to resized and polished while he took a look around, keeping his hands on his belly, protecting it in the odd place.

The employee rang him up and he handed over his card. The rings felt heavy in the bag, but he was getting excited. He was going to publicly, well show them off publicly, but privately claim the alpha as his. The afternoon continued as his shopping wasn't done. The omega had a few more things to buy before returning to the apartment. Harold was working on campus all day to make up for some things while Starfish already had his morning class and online classes.

Walking around in the shopping outlet, he found the chocolates store and entered. The store was littered in Valentine's items and promotionals. The holiday thankfully landed on a friday this year so he could share a weekend with his mate. Browsing the various options, he chose white chocolate and a tiny mixed box for himself to snack on later that night.

Lastly, he wanted to get some ingredients to cook dinner that night. He wanted to spoil the alpha and let him know how much the alpha meant to him now. He partly blamed the babies for making him so soft, but it was also time to square up and face his new life head on. While inside the nearby grocery store, he started to fill his cart with ingredients for the dinner as well as get a few snacks for himself for when he could eat on campus and not spend so much money.

Speaking of money, it wasn't that big of a deal between the two, growing up with fortunate parents and generations of funding, but the two were always careful with spending. Starfish laughed to himself and shook his head, looking down at the bag that held the two rings. To him it was an important spend.

Strolling down the chip aisle, looking for something salty to munch on. Popcorn sounded good. He actually had to watch a film for one of his classes and write a report.

"Popcorn, but caramel popcorn... Hmm, what place makes kettle corn around here..."

He popped open his phone for a sweets shop but then paused when he found a box of Jacks N Snacks. The picture of the little scout boy on front saluting. He snatched 5 boxes when his taste buds wanted something else. He needed regular popcorn and cheddar popcorn.

"Are you serious, now? Christmas was two months ago!" Starfish scolded his bump not caring if anyone that was in the same aisle watched. "Then again I was puking my guts out back then." He rolled his eyes as he looked at the popcorn and settled with the carmel popcorn, regular buttered, and a box of cheese squares. "I swear if I get any more crazy cravings..." As he was making his way towards the front, he passed a display of marshmallows. He stopped, his stomach growling. "You've got to be kidding me!?" He groaned, snatching the bag. "Please have a better idea next time."

Later that evening, Harold came home to see his mate melting marshmallows to make treat balls with the different flavors of popcorn and crushed up cheese squares. The omega laughed, saying how it was the alternative since he wanted popcorn balls with the holiday popcorn tins. Harold laughed too, taking a treat and agreeing that it tasted pretty good.

*******

Starfish was so tired. It was thankfully the end of the week so the day of love arrived. He couldn't sleep the night before, knowing that later that night he was going to propose to his mate. He almost didn't hear the bell ring, dismissing him from his class. Quickly scrambling to gather his things to head to Harold's class. Fridays was the only day that his class ended so he could watch his mate's class from beginning to end.

When he arrived, he could see the other students line up, a small group of omegas ready with their chocolates. Starfish kept his at him in the freezer, in the back. Harold still had two hours of his day after this class to grade and prepare for monday, the timing was perfect.

Starfish leaned up against the wall, rubbing his stomach as he heard the group of omegas gasping and looking past him. Starfish let his eyes trail to his mate to see the man arriving with a small bouquet of roses and his bag in slung on his shoulder. The omega stayed neutral. Harold usually had roses for his students every year to say that platonic, and professional love was still a love to be celebrated.

The alpha started to hand them out, the last one being to him. Starfish remembered that's what he used to do with the roses he was given. The omega accepted the last rose, looking up at his mate, a smile of adoration on the alpha's face, his cheeks a little pink. The professor unlocked the door and let his students file in with Starfish being the last. The alpha placed a hand on his back and quickly kissed the top of is head before going to the front of the classroom.

As soon as Harold began the lesson, teaching his students, Starfish sat back and relaxed, working on his own homework. There was something about today that was so calming that he started to nod off. He must've slept for a few minutes as he listened to his mate when he felt the weirdest feeling. It was in his stomach, or felt like something in him turned. It didn't feel like gas or a stomach pain. It was so weird it woke him up, freaking him out.

"What the fuck was that!?" He didn't mean to shout out loud.

The class paused, looking back at him as the bewildered omega was clutching his belly, looking at it.

"Mr. Taylor, is everything alright?" Harold's bond felt the small spark of fear. He started to head up towards him.

Starfish not really wanting the attention shook his head. "S-sorry, I nodded off."

He felt it again, followed by a small jab. He stood up, this time, looking to the professor. One more little movement and the omega burst into tears. Harold paused his lesson, going up to the omega, attempting to calm him down.

"They're moving," Starfish whispered. "They... I think they hear you and moved." He started up at his mate with wide eyes and a big smiles.

The alpha started to tear up. It was an awkward time for the two to share an intimate moment but the two were starting to feel the annoyance roll off the students and omegas. Harold wanted to touch him so bad, kiss him, and hug his omega to not let him go, but the two were still nervous.

"I'll tell them when they give me the chocolates." Harold whispered back.

"Accept them anyway. Then when we get home I'll melt them down and you'll eat them off me." Starfish teased.

Harold's cheeks turned red as he turned back to his class, clearing his throat. "Mr. Taylor is fine, just experienced a bad dream. I apologize on his behalf for the interruption." The alpha composed himself, his cheeks still burning, and his body fighting to not spring a tent in his pants.

The students settled down as Starfish excused himself to the bathroom to go have a private cry.

At the end of the class, The college students gathered around him to give them their chocolates or other gifts, hoping one of them would get picked.

"Alright settle down. I wanted to deny the treats, but my mate insisted that I'd accept them."

The shock settled over the small group, a few kind of knew. Questions of what mate, how was it possible, and who's the lucky one, were thrown at him. He had them settle down a but before undoing his shirt a little to show the small bond mark that was on one of his scent glands. It looked refreshed and pink from previous activity.

Starfish got up from his seat, gathering his back as he started to head towards the front of the room. The group then started to accept it, some handing over the treats while some kept hold of them. Harold thanked them and grabbed his own bag and put it back on. His students were stunned then he walked past them to Starfish, the tired omega stretching before settling his hands on his bump.

"Let me take your bag." Harold quietly offered, taking the bag from the omega.

"Thank you." The omega blushed.

Some of the students were in shock that it was the random 4th year that attended his classes. It clicked to a lot of them and they now realized it. Harold held his mate's back as they walked out, talking casually.

"They seriously decided to debut in the middle of my class!" The alpha was happy to finally share his excitement.

"Your voice does wonders to us." The omega leaned up against them as they walked towards his office.

******

The short timer started to wake the omega as he stopped staring into space as he cooked. He was still very tired but had set everything up. Harold would be home in 20 minutes, things were getting into place. The omega had changed into a nice pair of grey maternity pants, a dark blue v-neck sweater and styled his hair back. He wore an apron while he cooked so he wouldn't get dirty.

The timer rang, so he quickly pulled out the breaded chicken and started to set the plates. Harold loved fried chicken alfredo with asparagus so that's what he made. Starfish wasn't a huge fan of asparagus, but he wanted to try for his mate. The smell however wasn't agreeing with him

"Your father is going to be disappointed when he finds out you don't like it." He skipped out on the vegetable for himself.

Once set on the table, slow calm music playing, candle lit, a small bouquet of roses, he cleaned himself up. The food was still hot and he heard the door to the apartment open. Carefully walking back to the dining room, he saw his mate standing in the doorway with his things. Starfish hurried over to help him with his coat and bag, depositing them on the couch.

"What's all this?" Harold sounded impressed.

"I wanted to make a special dinner for you, I just took it off the stove about 10 minutes ago, it should still be hot."

Starfish smiled, taking his mate's hand and leading him to the spot at the dining table. There was still steam coming off the food thankfully. He pulled out his mate's seat and allowed the alpha to sit. Starfish then sat down himself.

"This is wonderful," The alpha praised. "But you didn't need to do so much. You should rest, especially after your nap in the classroom."

The omega blushed. "I'm fine, I'm more than fine. I get to have a nice dinner with my mate, our twins started to move today, its perfect."

The two started to eat, enjoying the peaceful music and the meal between them. Harold complimented his mate, ten-fold saying how it was the best meal he's had in a long time. The alpha praised his mate with a smile.

"The babies love it too."

"I'm glad they have my taste, but I see they don't like yours on asparagus."

"Don't remind me. I tasted one to make sure they were done and nearly threw up."

Harold chuckled.

Starfish finished up and as Harold got up to clean the plates, the omega stood up, taking them, telling Harold to stay put. The alpha did just so as Starfish carefully walked back to the kitchen, deposited the dishes into the sink then retrieved the white chocolate bar from the freezer. Lastly he went to the cabinet with his teacups and pulled the box from behind. He opened it to check that both rings were inside and slipped it in his back pocket.

Harold was looking at his phone when he returned but then put it away when Starfish came back. The omega walked up to him and handed over the chocolate bar. The alpha was happy, so happy. It was his favorite type of chocolate.

"Star, this is perfect, thank you so much." Harold stood up to kiss his mate, who kissed back.

"I-I have one last thing..." Starfish informed.

He took a step back and as much as he wanted to kneel on the ground, he couldn't. Instead he took an uncomfortable seat, careful not to crush the little box. He held Harold's hands.

"Harry, I know our start was rocky and a tough mountain to climb, but I want to reach the top with you. Then together we can descend and our twins will be there with us. I want to give so much love, and show you so much love.

"But I can't stand not being able to do what you do for me. I want to claim you over and over. You don't know how bad I wanted to kiss you in front of those omegas and tell them to fuck off."

Starfish looked seriously into his mate's eyes, getting lost in the oceans once more. "You're mine, Harold Bennett. Only mine."

He let go of his mate's hands and reached for the box. "I can't kneel while pregnant, but, I've wanted to ask you for a while now..." He opened the box to show the matching rings.

The alpha gasped, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Harold, will you marry me?"

*****

Harold was shocked that the omega was asking him to marry him. He wanted to ask some day when the omega felt ready, but his mate beat him to it. His heart was beating really fast. A minute passed as the omega asked the question. Harold knew the straight answer was a yes. He wanted to ask if the omega felt obligated to do this, but by looking in his emerald forests, the omega was serious and his bond was singing with happiness.

"Yes, I'll happily marry you." Harold knelt down, holding out his left hand.

Shakily the omega pulled out the green stone ring and slipped it on the alpha's finger. It fit nicely. He let out a sigh of relief. Harold then held out his hand and placed the blue stone ring on the omega's slender finger.

Harold brought him into a hug and helped him stand up. He leaned back and captured his omega in a kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller body, pleased at everything. After a few heated kisses, the two parted, Starfish laughing while placing his hands on his belly.

"Hm?" Harold looked down. "Oh yes, our little ones." He knelt down rubbing the bump. "I bet you missed Daddy, huh? You two woke up today, and I am so happy for that." He started to move the sweater back to shower the bump with kisses. He looked up at his mate. "Starfish Taylor, what have you done? You've made me so weak."

Starfish quirked an eyebrow. "Oh have I? I thought this was a two to tango thing."

The alpha stood back up, bringing the omega closer. "I have an idea. Regarding your request from earlier. I'll go set up while you melt the chocolates."

The omega's head snapped up to look at his mate with a mischievous grin.

"Come claim me again in the bedroom, I'll wait."

Starfish watched his mate head off towards the bedroom while he prepped the chocolate. He was going to eat his mate and do so by making it sweeter.

****

Starfish woke up with a groan. He felt sticky, warm, and sore all over. His back twinged as he tried to move but heard a snore to see that his mate was still in him. Honestly he felt disgusted but damn in the moment he was so horny. He slipped off and headed towards the shower. As the omega washed up, he looked at the ring on his left finger. It still hadn't sunk in that he was going to get married.

"Starfish Bennett, or Harold Taylor, or Taylor-Bennett?" He wondered to himself.

The decision would come later. There was also the option of just leaving their names the same. Little movement in his belly brought him back to the present. Finishing up and getting dressed, the omega moved to the kitchen to start the weekend. He began to brew coffee and tea, clean up last night's dinner, panicking when he forgot about the candle and saw it burnt out. He let out a sigh and resumed his morning. Taking eggs out of the fridge, some bread and a few spices, he set to work making the french toast. He would eat as he cooked but wanted to surprise his mate in bed.

Plans changed when he felt warm hands rest on his hips before snaking to the front to cradle his belly. A soft kiss was placed on his bond mark and head rested on his.

"Mornin'." Harold's deep voice greeted.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess. I'm washing the sheets. As much as I had fun last night, that was also gross in the aftermath."

"Agreed." Starfish hummed as he plated his mate's food. "Food play is a one and done."

"Mmm. Thank you." Harold took his plate and poured his coffee.

Starfish finished cooking up the french toast and joined his mate at the table. They enjoyed the morning silence, enjoying each other's company, but the silence was short lived. Starfish's phone started to go off. He carefully got up to get it from the living room where he placed it the afternoon before.

"Hello?"

 _"Starfish! My baby! How did it go?"_ It was his mother, his dumb brain made him forget.

He looked back at his mate, smiling. "He said yes." His face was on fire with embarrassment.

_"Oh my gosh! My baby's getting married! Dante!! Harold said yes!"_

_"That's wonderful!"_

"I'm not rushing it, I want the twins to be here before we get married. I just wanted to... claim him."

_"Its still super sweet! Oh, do you mind if we drop by next week, a friend of ours, their daughter's son grew out of some old clothes and when I mentioned you were expecting they offered."_

"Oh sure, we can have dinner or something. It wouldn't hurt to get a head start."

_"Are you still planning to find out the genders next appointment?"_

"Yes we are, it'd be a lot easier for everything." Starfish looked down at his belly, rubbing it as he felt a little flutter. "They started moving yesterday."

The noise his mother made sounded like she wanted to bawl. _"Oh Starfish that's amazing! I can't wait to feel them myself. Oh it will be so exciting, I bet Harold's excited too."_

"Oh yes, he can't wait. Well I have to go Mom, I'll let you know when we're open."

His mother and father said their farewells before they all hung up. He held his phone as he went back to the table to finish his cold food and cold tea. He let out a sigh as he carefully sat down.

"You're mother excited?" Harold raised a brow.

"I consulted her with the funding. They still have partial control over things so I still had to get permission to make the purchase. Don't worry, it wasn't that expensive. Think of it not only as a proposal but a blessing from my parents."

"I will send them a proper gift of thanks later on. I assume they'll be visiting soon?"

Starfish nodded. "Mom wanted to drop off baby clothes. Plus I haven't seen them since New Years, it'd be good to see them again."

"It would be good to see them again as well, they are pleasant."

The peaceful mood was about to be ruined in

1...

Starfish had to ask about his mate's family. Secretly Starfish was a family man. He was close to his parents and they were ecstatic to become grandparents.

2...

The omega would like to know more about his siblings too, why Harold, a middle child he discovered, loathed them with so much hatred.

3...

Gearing up to say something, it wasn't the omega that spoke, but the alpha. Starfish's eyes looked at his mate's with so much force, his eyes stung.

"I suppose I should call and tell my Mother about this."

Starfish gripped his fork tighter, the syrup dripping off the last bite of his meal. The air was thick with tension and uncertainty.

"I-I mean if you want..." Starfish broke the deep gaze. "As I saw last week, your family isn't the best, I'm guessing."

"You mean the money control freaks who force you to do everything and the salt grain sized thing you do wrong strips you of your title and place in the family." The alpha's deep voice made the omega shiver.

"R-right... that..."

Harold's dark, brooding attitude stopped as he realized that what he was doing was scaring his mate. "Excuse me, I need a moment. Thank you for breakfast."

Starfish sat at the table stunned. Maybe he should never bring them up again. His stomach didn't want to eat the last bite of food, so he threw the rest in the trash and went to relax on the couch, texting Penny the details of his previous night as she asked.


	12. 19 weeks cont. & 20 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about abuse, please read with caution.

Harold looked at his phone while he paced his bedroom. Its been years since he called home. He doesn’t even know if his mother has the same number. The alpha was about to give up and shake off his sudden anger and so curl up with his mate when he saw something on their shared dresser. It was his brother’s business card. Harold growled a little that his mate got a hold of this.

“Its just a couple of calls.” He willed himself an dialed the number on the card.

After a few rings, the line picked up.

“Harrison Bennett.” The deep rumbling voice made the younger alpha’s stomach flip.

“What’s Mother’s number?” Harold cut to the chase.

The line was silent for a moment in a state of shock for the other end.

“Well hello to you too. What is the reason you need to call her?” The older alpha sounded firm but a little nervous.

“As much as I hate to speak with any of you, I chose to call to please my mate. Not wanting to upset him, I figured I would properly inform you rats of my wellbeing and that our family is, to my own joy, expanding.” Harold already wanted to throw his phone across the room.

“Allow me to properly congratulate you, Brother. I’d also like to apologize for harming your mate the other week. I did act severely out of line, forgetting the ‘Don’t Touch Young Harry’s Things’ rule. But I was rather shocked in the moment that you’d find a mate… Well not after y’know…” Harrison also seemed to be pushing his limits.

“Just give me her damn number. Don’t breath a word of this to Harriet or the Bastard.”

“Of course. You know I’d do anything to help you, Harriet would agree.” Harrison gave the number and Harold instantly hung up.

Gripping his phone, he had to go the harder route now. He took a few calm breaths before dialing the number his brother gave him and waited. Taking a seat on the bed and grabbing a lose piece of the nest, the alpha inhaled the scent of his mate and pups, calming down as he breathed.

“This is Helena.”

Here he goes. “Hello, Mother.”

Once again the line was silent. Before a breath took place. Harold’s heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for the response. He was sure Starfish was feeling his emotions through the bond right now, he’d have to make it up to him.

“Harold. Its been some time since you last called.”

“Yes.”

“How is your current life? I hope better than how we’ve treated you.”

“It is fine. I’m teaching which is what I’ve wanted and I thankfully worked for.” He tried to keep his bite back. As much as she hated her too, he knew that he still had to respect her as the Head Beta of the family.

“Harrison had mentioned he saw you recently. Said something about good news. I presume this is what you’ve called about?” She sounded tired as always, yet was present and formal, always listening and ready.

Harold let a small growl slip before clearing his throat. “I do. I’ve had a mate for about two and a half years now.”

“That is some news. I hope the beta or omega is the one for you.”

“He is my everything.”

“He? I see. Is there anything you’d like me to know?”

“We’re expecting. Twins in July.”

He could imagine his mother’s matching blue eyes grow wide in surprise. “Well this is bigger news. I hope you’ll marry the boy at some point. Mating is the marriage for us, but the ring is the seal to tie it all together.”

Harold knew this. His damn traditional family. “Actually, my mate proposed to my last night and I accepted. I had hoped to wait until after our children arrived down the line and when he was ready, but,” He couldn’t help but chuckle, “he was quite jealous of my students flirting with me in attempt to court.”

“A strong mate he sounds like. Well I thank you for calling me to know that you are well, even if its been a decade since our last talk.” His mother sounded a bit sad, knowing the conversation was going to be ending.

“I called because I wanted to make my mate happy. He is close to his family so I can understand why he’d want me to call mine. He knows little about you and everyone, I’ve moved on.”

Helena didn’t seem to enjoy that part. “Harold. If you want to have a strong marriage and mating, you need to talk about _her_. Granted we didn’t treat you fairly after or allowed your nonsense, but he needs to know.”

“I don’t want to get him caught up in that. Its better of knowing he doesn’t know.”

“Harold. Tell him.”

“No. Father blamed me for her mess and the result in our acquaintance. I’m not telling my mate!” He snapped at her.

The bedroom door opened, Starfish stood in the doorway, cradling his bump, worry written on his face. He tried to send out calming pheromones to reach his alpha but it just made his mate angrier.

“Harry?” Starfish’s eyes were begging him to calm down.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you.” Harold looked like he was about to cry. “I-I moved on from this, you see why I didn’t want to call them!? They bring up bad memories of _her_ and I can’t deal with it!” The alpha was snapping the other line starting to sound startled.

Starfish took a step into the room. He was curious about what was going on, but he also was stepping in a dangerous alpha zone. The omega had never seen Harold get this upset over anything. The most he would do was pout like a puppy. Carefully, he inched closer to the bristling alpha, reaching up to get the phone.

“Stop it.” The alpha warned.

“No.” Starfish could feel the anger rolling off the alpha through the bond and it was making him upset too. “Give me the fucking phone.”

“Starfish~”

The omega jumped up and snatched it out of his hand, then ran out of the room, the alpha following, but the omega closed the door and held the knob as Harold tried to beat it down, trying his hardest not to command. Starfish put up the phone to his ear.

“So sorry to meet like this, but do you mind sending his brother over? I have never seen him this upset, and I don’t want him to harm our kids. He would never forgive himself if he hurt us.” His voice was shaking as he begged his mate’s family for his help.

“I’ll send Harrison right away. Nice to meet you as well. Hopefully Harold will allow me to see my grandchildren when they are born.” Helena sounded frantic.

“I’ll make him invite you over.” Starfish gave the address then hung up and tossed the phone onto the floor while he kept a firm hold on the door.

Ten minutes had passed by, the alpha not letting up. Starfish had to take a piss so bad, and was about to wet himself when the apartment door opened, a furious Harrison, the older look-a-like bounding in.

“It’s been years since he’s had an outburst like this. Mother must’ve said something. When I say, let go and just go hide. I’ll calm him down.”

“O-of course, eventually I’ll meet his family properly.”

“Okay, now!”

Starfish let go of the door and dashed to the bathroom. The bedroom door opened, and a snotty, yet aggressive Harold came out, and started to snap at his older brother. Harrison swiftly moved, grabbing his brother and pinning him to the floor, emitting powerful pheromones to get the younger alpha to submit. Harrison was always terrified when his little brother went on a rampage when his alpha took over. Its generally why a lot of people feared him. They always thought his nice outer appearance was what tricked people. The omega could hear the two brothers fighting and arguing in the hall until there were distinct hits on the floor.

“I give, I give!” Harold shouted, submitting to the older and stronger alpha.

“Fuck, Young Harry, what’s gotten into you!? What did Mother do now!?” Harrison demanded. “ ** _Tell me_**.”

Starfish felt a little twinge as he listened from his seat on the toilet, his bladder already empty.

Harold had whimpered. Before sitting up on his knees. “Mother said I needed to tell my mate about _her_. I refused and mother was pushing it. I just snapped.”

“You're not due for a rut are you? When was the last time you had a rut?” Harrison crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, glaring at his brother.

“Before Starfish was pregnant. Its been 9 months.”

“That’s too long. Are you taking suppressants?”

“No. I’ve taken nothing since we mated. I know he never took anything, but I didn’t want to hurt the bond and block him out in case he needed me.”

Harrison just looked down at his little brother, impressed and calling the younger alpha a fool in his mind.

“I thought I heard somewhere that the alpha doesn’t get a rut while their mate is pregnant so they don’t harm their mate or children.”

“That’s only for true mates.”

“He is my true mate!” Harold snapped.

Harrison growled, still showing who was in charge. “Well I agree with mother. You need to talk to your mate about this, about _her_.

Harold’s stomach twisted again. “What if he doesn’t understand…”

“If he is your true mate like you say he is, he will. Fuck, Young Harry, he’s mated to you, pregnant with your kids, and by the look of the pretty object on your finger, married. I don’t know what your relationship entails as it took you over 10 years to contact us to tell us anything. But as far as I know, your mate is loyal to you and respects you. Mother is already smitten with him over their brief exchange.”

“I-”

“How about I go grab you all coffee or tea, whatever he can drink. You will talk this out before this gets out of and and when I come back, you will feel better and properly introduce your mate.” Harrison stepped up, his arms still crossed as he glared down at his brother. **_“That is an order.”_**

Harold submitted again.

“Oi, Omega, you can come out now. I’ll be back later.” Harrison tapped the wall then stepped out, leaving the commanded alpha.

******

Starfish carefully stepped out of the bathroom to see his mate still submitted, his eyes closed tight, and his hands on his knees. Slowly he walked up to his mate and knelt down the best he could before wrapping the alpha in a giant hug. This was weird and foreign to the omega. Usually he was the one to throw a fit or now have mood swings. Harold never seemed to be the type of person to do this.

Before he knew it, he was scenting him, trying to get him to relax, let him know things were fine. He helped relax his fists and placed them on his bump, guiding him to the little flutters, letting him know where the ground was and that he was safe. Harold opened his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He was still commanded, and was trying to fight it.

“Let’s go to the couch. This needs to be talked about.”

He helped his mate to his feet and dragged him to the couch before gently pushing him down then climbing into his lap, taking the alpha’s arms to wrap about him, holding them.

“Listen to the command. Tell me what’s going on.”

Harold swallowed his saliva for a moment before speaking, his voice distant, sounding new.

“I was engaged once. It was arranged on my father’s behalf. She was a gorgeous omega, anyone could tell. Behind closed doors, she wasn’t how she appeared. I suffered relentless abuse from her, bruises, in places that people couldn’t see. She would spend money and all blame would go to me. I begged my father for a separation and he refused, telling me to be a better alpha. She would self inflict bruises and faked it all, always blaming me. The omega wrapped my family around her finger and the felt sorry for her rather than me.

“Since we were engaged, I had to attend to her heats. She refused bonding each time and would later be mad that I didn’t bond her, in front of my father calling me worthless. One heat, I accidentally broke a condom and she became pregnant. She was mad at me and never wanted to be pregnant. I would get the punishment for it when she was strong enough from her morning sickness.

“She was nearing the cut off of when she asked me to command her to abort it. I refused, I never commanded her once and never wanted to. Instead she went and got the abortion, later crawling to my father, crying that I commanded her to get it and he was furious. He allowed the engagement to be called off and I had to compensate her for all my ‘damages’.

“No one ever listened to my half of the story. I was stripped of my status in the family and thrown out. The bruises faded, but she ruined my alpha. I moved on and promised myself and my alpha that I wouldn’t mate until I found the right omega and give unconditional love so no one would ever have to feel my pain. Sounds selfish, but I’d rather take the hits than my next mate.

“After we mated was when my family realized they were in the wrong this whole time after finding out this omega did the same to her new mate who was an associate of my father’s. Father heard the stories and said that it was too similar to our family encounter. The alpha did nothing wrong and she walked away with money.”

Harold started to slow down. It was a shock to the omega that someone so ruthless, so careless, and so wrong would do such a thing to his mate.

“She had been doing this for years until it got back to her. One alpha took it too far and commanded her to stay pregnant. Authorities couldn’t do anything because of her crimes and let her live out a sentence with the last alpha. It was better than being in a trash prison. As far as I know, last Harrison told me when we last actually spoke, before we met, she was fully mated, married, and was with her 3rd child. She would remain pregnant as her sentence, making up for the many abortions she had. She might’ve had more children since then.”

“Do you know what happened to those babies?”

“They were being given to families who wanted a family. She was a thief turned giver.”

“Is that why you hesitated when we bonded? That I might’ve done the same.”

“I never wanted to harm you. But my alpha needed you. You felt to right with me, I didn’t want the opportunity to slip. When you bit me, then I knew, so I bit back. You weren’t going to hurt me. All I wanted was my own family, and she destroyed that hope.”

Starfish brought Harold’s eyes to his. He leaned up to kiss the tears falling on the older’s cheeks. “You got that hope back. You worked hard, and were just you. I’ve accepted you for you and I’ll never let you go. I’m here to give you unconditional love for you and our babies.” he then hugged his alpha more, his him lightly pressing into the alpha.

Harold seemed to relax, the command wearing off. He hugged his omega back, trying to hold back the rest of the tears, holding the pregnant one close. The two stayed together even when Harrison returned with the hot drinks. He set the tray down on the coffee table, standing off to the side. Starfish got up to grab his hot cider, a smile forming on his face, Harold standing up to grab his coffee.

“Thank you, Harrison.” Harold quietly nodded, submitting a little.

“Honestly, stubborn this one.” Harrison scoffed jokingly gesturing to the other alpha.

Starfish snickered a little. “I could agree on that.”

“Hey!” Harold playfully nudged his mate, smirking. “Harrison, I’d like to introduce you to my mate, Starfish Taylor. We’ve been mated for two and a half years, recently engaged, and expecting our twins in July.”

Harrison’s eyes were wide. “Twins!” Damn, strong swimmers. I’m sure Harriet will be thrilled, if you don’t mind me telling her the news.”

The younger alpha shook his dark hair. “I’ve told Mother, so go ahead.”

A stronger jab from one of the twins made the omega gasp, a hand flying to his belly. “Ah!”

Harold went into protective mode, Harrison too. “Star?”

“I’m fine, they’re fine. Just a strong kick there. Its only going to get stronger.” He told, rubbing the spot, Harold’s hand joining his.

“Well I better go. It was nice to properly meet you Starfish, and it was nice to properly see you after so long, Young Harry. You’re starting to get old.” The older alpha said, pointing to the small sides of grey Harold was starting to sport.

“Oi, I wouldn’t be talking there!” Harold bantered back, pointing to his entire head.

“Fuck off. I’ll tell Mother that you’re better. See you around.”

Once the older alpha left, Starfish relaxed. “I need a nap. You’re going to be the death of my energy.”

What the omega didn’t see as he made his way to the bedroom was the puppy dog look.

******

The omega wasn’t having it that day. He was having to switch to more flexible maternity pants and give up his sweatshirt. Instead he opted for a stretch black long sleeve shirt and a gray knit cardigan. He was upset that he couldn’t wear his sweatshirt anymore, but he would get over it as the weather was starting to warm up. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his phone.

“Are you ready?” Harold asked him as he started to tie his own shoes.

“I’m fine. I just want to sleep.”

“I know, I’ll drop you off after we get done. Then you can rest and attend classes online today.”

Starfish was going to reply but a yawn over too him. They then left the apartment, getting to the car and driving to the clinic for the check up and ultrasound. The omega strapped in and Harold set off once he was too. They waited for a bit in the relaxed waiting room, observing other omega and beta parents. Eventually they were called and the nurse apologized for the wait. They were short staffed and the clinic were preparing for the soon to be expecting parents, since Valentines was over the previous weekends.

“Its alright, I didn’t mind waiting.” The omega shrugged.

The nurse looked him over, took his weight, and measured his bump. He was a little under the weight but could easily gain it back since it was a couple of pounds not several. The two were lead back to the room and were greeted by Dr. Trentman.

“Well isn’t it Mr. Taylor! Sorry I didn’t attend the last appointment. I had other patients. This one is more important as we get to discuss the halfway point, discuss birthing options, and find out the gender if you are up for it.” The doctor looked over his notes before holding an all good thumbs up.

“We want to find out what we’re having.” Starfish confirmed, as he rubbed his belly. “Also they’ve started to move, started on Valentine’s actually.”

“Wonderful! When its a first pregnancy, its not until later when the one carrying will feel them. The more pregnancies those go through, the earlier everything happens. Second or third pregnancies tend to have you showing earlier, feeling the baby kick earlier, and tell sooner when the carrier is expecting. But you won’t have to worry about that until much later if you two decide. Two babies in the first go will be a handful.”

A thought struck the omega. “If we decide to have another when the twins are older, what are the chances of having another multi pregnancy?”

“It can occur any time. It depends on how your fertility matches with your mate. Normally as you get older and the more children you have the chances are higher, but with this being your first pregnancy, you might have twins again or have a single baby. There is no way to tell unless we go an egg count before your next heat to determine how much you put out during the heat time.

“But I usually suggest this to new time parents. Breast feed. It will reduce the chance of a heat by months. Omegas who don’t will end up getting a heat 3 months after they birth. You’ll likely go 9 months to a year before your next heat if you breastfeed. If you aren’t up to par, then you’d have to go on suppressants.”

“I see. Well I know one thing for sure, none of that is happening for a long while. Two is perfect for me.” Starfish said, satisfied with the answer.

After another 15 minutes going over birthing plans, a great place to take a few classes, and a back up doctor in case Dr. Trentman himself wasn’t available, the two were ready for the ultrasound. Starfish had his shirt up, belly sticking in the air and held one of Harold’s hands. Soon the heartbeats of their twins filled the room, making them tear up. Dr. Trentman made his notes as the technician did her job, moving the probe around on the taut skin. The babies were healthy and sleeping at the moment, not really a great position.

Dr. Trentman let out a sigh. “Well, it looks like we’ll have to wait to tell the genders. Both babies have their legs closed shut and are turned towards the front. Its easier to tell from the back. We can set up a gender appointment two weeks from now if you’d like that.”

Starfish’s heart dropped. As much of a moody day he was having because of the mood swings, this just ruined it. He hoped to have something good happen, but instead this just…

“Hey, its okay.” Harold tried to soothe the now clearly upset omega.

“I’ll go set up the appointment.” Dr. Trentman let them have their moment.

Starfish looked away from the doctor. Harold helped wipe off the gel and redress his mate, and help him off the table. They checked out at the front desk, getting the date for the gender appointment and then headed back to the apartment. Starfish stayed around enough for Harold to gather his things, give him a goodbye kiss and assure him it was going to be okay before leaving. After that the omega changed his clothes and holed up in his nest, crying and lightly growling at his belly.

******

Harold arrived home thankfully early, bringing his work home with him. He saw another car parked in his gues spot and wondered who had shown up. At a closer look he realized who it was. It was Starfish’s parents. Worry filled the alpha. The omega was was in a sensitive spot, experiencing an al day mood swing. He was afraid that the omega would scream at his parents.

He took the elevator up and saw said parents with a box and trying to let themselves into the apartment, but it was locked. Harold walked up, waving at his soon-to-be in-laws. They spotted him, looking at im worriedly. They wanted to make sure their son was alright.

“Oh, Harold, are you home from work?” Rosia questioned as she adjusted her tan jacket.

“Yes, I brought my grading home. I see Starfish forgot to contact you. But how about I let you in. I’ll go talk to him.” He said unlocking the apartment.

“Is he okay?” Dante asked, lifting the box with ease.

“We didn’t get to find out the genders today. The babies weren’t in the right position so he’s very upset right now.”

He got the door unlocked and he could smell the depression in the air. He opened a window and allowed his mate’s parents to help themselves to beverages while he went to check up on his mate. He walked down the hall to their bedroom and knocked. With no answer, he opened the door to see his mate curled up, asleep with a scowl in his face, and snotty tissues around him.

Slowly stepping towards the bed, he set his stuff down and started to climb into the nest, purposefully waking up the sleeping omega. The omega stirred, looking up and seeing the alpha.

“Hey, how are you?” Harold made his voice soft and comforting.

“I’m fine. Still upset, but it happens, right? They’ll be stronger next time we see them and won’t have to wait a month.”

“Thinking of the positives, that’s good.” He kissed his mate’s forehead. “Look I know you probably just want it to be just us, but your parents are here with the baby clothes. We can accept them and look through them later privately.”

“Shit, I forgot to text them. Well, they can stay for dinner. We haven’t seen them since New Years, I want to see them.” Starfish said, sitting up to stretch. His babies gave a kick and his stomach growled. Harold frowned.

“You didn’t eat anything did you.” The blue oceans narrowed in disappointment.

Starfish didn’t say anything as he got out of the nest to redress. Harold let out a soft growl to display his attitude towards him but he let up. The omega finished putting on the few pieces of clothes he wore earlier and left the bedroom. Harold noticed he forgot his glasses so he grabbed them and followed him out. He handed them over, the omega thanking him.

“Oh my Star! You look amazing!” Rosia carefully threw herself onto her son, giving him a huge hug and a few kisses.

“Hi Mom, Dad.”

Dante nodded.

Harold finished getting into more relaxed clothes then started to cook dinner. He had some left over chicken and some sauces so a simple chicken and pasta dish would work. Getting to work, the alpha listened in on his mate in case the omega was tired.

“How does it feel when they kick? I know when I had you, you would just kick all the time once I first started to feel you.” Rosia asked, the three of them now taking seats.

“It was really weird. I had accidentally fallen asleep in Harold’s class when I got woken up by it. I thought something in my dream touched me and then I felt it again and I freaked! I didn’t mean to during class, but first time, I didn’t know.”

“It happens at the most random time. My first kick with you was when I was on the boat while your father was diving. It shocked me and I had to call him up. No one knew our little name for you at the time, but after that it melted everyone. I asked the captain if I could call your dad up and the moment I said ‘starfish’ he came up to the surface.” Rosia placed a hand on her cheek as she reminisced.

“It was the opposite mermaid effect, she pulled me out of the water.” Dante joked, earning laughter from the others.

“We brought the box, but Harold said you missed out finding the gender.” His mother sounded disappointed.

“They are so stubborn, just like their father!” Starfish laughed. “They were literally kicking until the appointment and _that's_ when they chose to sleep. But this means I get to see them again!” The omega was getting excited.

Harold could hear the change of mood and sighed in relief. The depressive episode melting away. He would have to thank his mate’s parents.

“Well if you’d like, I’ve got an idea for an engagement party/ baby shower!?”

Starfish lit up like a Christmas tree, adjusting his spot in his seat while I listened to his mother’s ideas.


	13. ~22 weeks, March 20XX

Starfish rolled over on the bed, propping himself up. He not only had to pee, but planned to get up early to cook Harold some breakfast. The alpha had been taking such good care of him and the twins he wanted to return the favor. Said alpha in mind was still passed out. The day before he had offered a class field trip for some of his students. A lot of them actually signed up so having to keep watch of several adult-children was harder than it looked. Starfish was offered to go, but the omega politely refused, saying he didn't want to worry him.

Starfish instead offered to play a historical movie for the students who didn't want to go on the field trip. The students seemed to have fun. Starfish had found a historical comedy to lighten the mood. He knew some college kids were broke and were attending on dimes. Speaking of students, since Harold revealed to his classes that Starfish was his mate, everyone backed off. They thankfully left the omega alone but did sometimes ask how he was doing. A few of the other omegas would glare at him but knew not to piss off their alpha eye candy.

The omega wiggled his hips to get to the edge of the bed before standing up. He was starting to not see his feet anymore which bummed him out, but with the flutters and kicks, it was worth it. Making his way towards the bathroom, he settled himself, doing his best to manage on his own. He knew later on he would need help, but for now, things were okay. After washing his hands and checking that the alpha was still passed out, Starfish made his way down the hall to the kitchen. They kept it fairly clean so it was easy to get around.

First things first, coffee. Harold loved his morning coffee. Yesterday, on his way home he had picked up some new coffee. He also had picked up some more eggs and bread. His craving for french toast was still there, but he had to resist today. He started to pull out pans for bacon and sausage he had also picked up and started to fry then together. In another pan was eggs. He placed toast in the toaster but waited to push the lever down.

As things were cooking, he started to set the plates and forks out, pouring himself a glass of orange juice to sip on. Within 20 minutes, everything was cooked. Starfish dished up the plates, snacking on a few pieces of bacon while he did, then set it on the table. He poured the cup of coffee and set it down. Before the food got cold, Starfish went to the bedroom to rouse Harold out of sleep.

"Huh?" The alpha groggily woke up. "It is the babies?"

"No," Starfish carded a hand through his mate's long locks, seeing he would need a haircut soon, "Breakfast is ready."

Harold sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You cooked breakfast?"

"Yep! I'm going to go eat, I'm starving!"

Starfish went to the kitchen, grabbed cinnamon from the spices and sprinkled some over his eggs. He then placed cheese on it and dug in. Harold emerged in sweats and a shirt, still looking groggy. He took a seat and began to munch on his toast. Starfish was smiling ear to ear as he ate his eggs. His belly was poking out from the table and it made Harold smile.

"What brought on this?" Harold asked after sipping some of his coffee.

"I wanted to treat you." Starfish replied with a blush. "You had a rough day yesterday and you've also been taking care of us so I wanted to do something to return the favor."

Harold blushed too. "I appreciate it. But you didn't need to go out of your way to do all this."

Starfish felt a little sting. "I wanted to, I'm trying my best here..."

Harold was confused. "You don't need to try anything. You just have to relax and I'll take care of things. Finals are coming up before the spring quarter, you should focus on that."

The air became tense. The omega set down his fork quietly before looking at his mate. He didn't say anything as he picked up his semi finished plate, got up and went to clean his plate before retreating to the bedroom. Harold sat with his plate still full in confusion as he watched his mate take off. The alpha didn't feel hungry anymore. He knew his mate was hurting over this for some reason. How hard was it to relax while he, the alpha, took care of things? Starfish wasn't just carrying around one child, he was carrying two and was more prone to having an accident anywhere. He just wanted his mate to be safe. 

He just sat there. A few minutes later, Starfish emerged from the bedroom all dressed up and his backpack on his shoulder. He was slipping on his shoes as Harold got up to ask him what was wrong.

"Star, what's gotten into you?"

The omega stopped, glaring at his mate. "What's wrong? Huh? You seem like you don't want me to do anything, burden yourself with having to take care of me and our kids all by yourself. Fuck! What's wrong with me trying to put effort into this relationship to ease your burden? What's wrong with having a little pride to take care of my mate?" He was starting to cry at the end. "I'm not dealing with this right now. I'm going to do some studying with Penny and cool off. It's a mood swing, it will pass."

With that, the omega left the apartment.

*****

"The _nerve_." Starfish hissed as he sat down at the campus cafe with Penny. They had their books out studying for finals. He was still fuming.

"Alphas are dumb anyways." Penny shrugged, sipping her latte.

Starfish looked at his green tea with a frown. "I just feel like I haven't gotten anywhere." He admitted. "I know I've treated him like shit the past three years but I'm seriously trying and if making him breakfast is an effort, he should appreciate it, not ask me to just sit there while I'm growing tiny humans." He leaned back in the chair, rubbing his belly.

"I do agree he should've just appreciated the food, but I'm also not a soon-to-be-father alpha. From what you've told me before, he's a bit overprotective." Penny understood.

The young college student huffed while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Overprotective."

"Well he is now at least, ever since you claimed him. He can now openly look over you." Penny reminded him of his proposal.

Starfish blushed, looking at the matching ring that reminded him of Harold's eyes. He supposed he was being stupid. But it still hurt that his mate would rather he not do anything while the alpha took care of everything. It didn't feel fair. He would have to apologize when he watched his lecture later.

"Anyways, when are you going to meet his family properly?"

Starfish didn't want to talk about that headache. "Once finals are over. We're going to his family estate for spring break. He didn't want to put more stress on me about his family drama. His older brother knows how to reel him in, unsure about his younger sister, she was energetic when I briefly met her." He sighed. "But I don't know. I knew he had come from a more established background, but that's not the reason why I mated him."

"No that was your desperate omega."

Both chuckled at Penny's comment.

"But seriously, good luck. Sweater weather is soon going to be out of season so you'll have to find something else to wear."

"Ugh, I know, don't remind me. It gets hot here and I'm having them in the summer. I can't imagine the hospital bill for the AC unit." He looked down at his belly, poking it. "They don't really help. I love my sweat shirt, but omega maternity clothing is so..."

"Overly feminine?"

"Yes! I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, since most omegas feel more feminine, but I feel slightly more masculine."

"It's more so comfort over style. Human males weren't originally designed to bear children, so designers don't know what to do."

"Curse those evolutionary breeders." Starfish grumbled. "I do enjoy not having my nuts squeezed like when I wear jeans, but it makes me look lazy."

"How about we finish this study session, get lunch and go shopping. Do you have a class today?"

"Just an online class, but I usually attend it while in Harold's class."

Penny shook her head, her long dark hair framing her face. "We're going to go shopping. You need a break from your man. Your grade won't fall this once. It's a review class."

"I still need to tell him where I'm at. The bond starts to get fuzzy if I'm too far away."

"Okay, that's fine. I wouldn't want an alpha charging after me." She shivered as if she was remembering something.

They went quiet after that and continued to study. Penny ordered another round of drinks to which Starfish was annoyed because he kept having to get up to pee. After another 2 hours of studying, the young college student messaged his mate that he was going with Penny and the Alpha replied back with a quick 'ok'. The two then headed out to an American restaurant for lunch, then headed to an outlet mall to do some shopping. Starfish really hadn't done any shopping for the babies since he found out, his mother bringing over his old clothes and hearing Harrison had found some of Harriet's old clothes while cleaning up for his visit.

He appreciated the offer and help with the clothes, but everything else he didn't have a thing. They needed double everything from cribs to diapers, food, toys, it was all so much. He hoped to have saved shopping until the baby shower his mother was planning, but because it was planned a little before his due date, he didn't think he'd have time. A lot of online shopping would have to come in handy once he graduated.

"How about this store?" Penny asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

They stood in front of a male omega exclusive store. It looked close to what Starfish was looking for so they stepped inside. The two were greeted by an employee before looking around. Starfish was feeling satisfied about shopping for himself. He was able to find stylish clothes and an outfit that would be presentable enough for the meeting of his in-laws. The outfit was a nice pair of black slacks, a gray polo and a black blazer. It fit well and also covered up his mating mark.

The pair went shopping for close to three hours when Starfish was calling it good. His feet hurt, back was sore, and the twins weren't settling down, almost demanding food again. Penny drove him to his apartment and helped him with his bags. Once she had left, he could feel exhaustion flow through his body. He took a quick shower then curled up in his nest to take a nap, knowing he'll get up later for food.

*****

Harold felt guilty after Starfish had left to go study. It was nice of his mate to cook him breakfast, but he felt that his mate didn't need to go so far to do something nice. He felt like an idiot realizing it was some omega pride and that even while pregnant, the omega was still human and could care for their family. The alpha let his own dynamic get the best of him.

Getting up from the table to clean up the effort his mate showed, he had to think of a way to apologize to the omega for being dumb. Nothing came to mind except for a genuine apology. Harold took a shower and got ready for his classes. The alpha went about his day, letting his students use the final days leading up to finals to take a practice test and study hour.

It was coming up on his class that Starfish usually sat in but when his phone buzzed with the omega saying he was going out with Penny, his stomach sank a little. He really messed up over something stupid. Starfish wasn't the most affectionate person so cooking breakfast was a huge thing for the omega and Harold opened his mouth instead of enjoying what he was given.

He still managed to make it through the day without going out of control and made his way home, picking up food on the way home. Upon entering the apartment, he saw a bunch of bags over by the couch but the omega nowhere. Slight panic entered his brain until he calmed himself, smelling his mate. The scent of his omega mixed with the scent of his unborn children floated from the hallway. Starfish was in their bedroom. Carefully he walked to the room to see his mate curled up in his nest and asleep. Harold didn't want to disturb him, but he was probably hungry.

He sat at the edge of the nest, not going inside, knowing he would need permission first. He reached in and tapped Starfish's foot, the omega stirring. Sleepy green eyes greeted him with a yawn.

"Hey..." Starfish grumbled as he tried to wake up.

"Hey." Harold softly replied. "I got dinner. You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." The younger male sighed as he was helped up and out of his nest, his back cracking a bit. "Oof."

"Hm?"

"One of them woke up."

Harold nodded understanding. "Star... I wanted to apologize for my rudeness this morning. I was... I-"

Starfish held a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Both of us are idiots. I already accept your apology. We're new at this so our dynamics are out of whack and fighting for what's right in this. But your alpha needs to shut up sometimes and trust their omega that I can still do things." He held his belly. "This isn't going to stop anytime soon. I'll be carrying one on my hip while stirring soup while both of them are battling a fever. I'll be doing a lot of things when I shouldn't while holding a baby, but that's what parents do."

"Right."

"Okay. Now let's eat. I'm starving and so are the babies."

The two walked to the kitchen to eat the roasted chicken Harold picked up while Starfish showed off his new clothes.

*******

A week later, Starfish put his pencil down for the last final of the quarter. He tried to keep his sigh quiet as the rest of his class finished up. He needed to pee, but couldn't because people couldn't leave during a test. He shook his leg as he tried to keep his mind off something else. 

Rules were no phones, no leaving the classroom, and no eating. Well Starfish really needed to pee and eat and he couldn't contact Harold to get him an extra pair of pants because-

One twin kicked his bladder and he couldn't hold it any longer. His lap felt wet and he could feel it trickle down his thigh. His face grew hot as it just kept going. The teacher wasn't paying attention and you couldn't talk otherwise you would distract the other test takers. Starfish really hated this teacher and was thankful his next quarter was all online classes.

Another kick to his bladder really let him go. He bit his lip, trying to stop a whimper from escaping. He was sitting in his own piss and his babies were demanding food. A chair behind him made a loud noise, another beta student, who was over 6', fair skin, and blonde hair with a trimmed beard, stood up and approached him. Panic set in as the beta male walked up to him.

"Sir you need to sit down." The teacher growled.

"I will not." The beta student growled back. "You have a pregnant omega in your class and you can't even think to give him some slack?"

"It's not my problem that students are irresponsible. If you are in my class, you will follow the rules."

"I don't care."

The beta looked at Starfish, calmly asking if he was alright and and helped him up, using his jacket to cover up the wetness. The beta approached the teacher's desk, demanding Starfish's items, which the teacher handed over, and the two left, seeing a puddle of piss at the omega's desk. A few of the other students glared at the teacher, unhappy with the treatment the older alpha had towards omegas.

Outside the classroom, the student helped Starfish to a restroom where Starfish was able to finish up and text Harold. He kept the jacket wrapped around him while he waited for Harold to get him.

"Thanks. I wanted to say something but I can't hurt this grade." Starfish nodded towards the alpha.

"No problem. That teacher's a dick anyways." The beta shrugged. "Alphas like that piss me off. Alphas are supposed to care for omegas and treat them equally, but he must've been raised in a different world."

"Probably." Starfish's cheeks burned again. "How did you know I pissed myself?"

"Ah, I have a strong sense of smell. It runs in my family." A smirk appeared on his face. "Plus, I've done it myself."

"What? No way!"

"Heh, yeah." The beta pulled out his phone. "I was part of an accident in high school. Ended up pregnant by a dick of an alpha. But I got the sweetest gift out of it." He showed a photo of a cute blonde girl who looked to be 7 years old.

"She's cute!"

"Right? Her name's Emilia, my little Emi." The beta was fawning over his daughter.

The beta flipped through a few other photos until the door to the bathroom opened and Harold walked in with a small bag. The two students stopped as Starfish left the student's side and went to get his clothes. Starfish playfully hit Harold's arm.

"Chill Old Man. He's friendly."

"Chandler Bowman." The beta quickly name dropped.

Blue eyes met his green, dropping the glare. "I'm not an old man..."

"Tell that to your grey hairs."

"I do not have gray hairs!" The alpha grumbled. "I have to go get ready for a final. Wait in my office when you're done with your finals."

"Yes Sir!" The omega mocked.

Harold let off an annoyed growl as he left.

"Wow, you got Bennett?" The beta asked.

"You know him?"

"Had him my first year- wait! I thought I knew you from somewhere!" Chandler gasped.

Starfish shot him a confused look while he went into a stall to change out of his pants. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think I sat behind you a couple of rows in his freshman class. We never got to talk though. He's a great teacher. Feel bad for the guy though, the omegas are going nuts after him."

"Not anymore." Starfish chuckled.

"Not anymore."

An alarm of some sorts then came from Chandler's phone. "Oh, My next final is in 20 minutes I better go crunch. I'll catch you around."

"Wait, what about your jacket?" Starfish asked, but the beta had left, not hearing him.

Starfish changed into the new pair of sweats that Harold brought and placed the jacket with his soiled pants to wash when he got home. He then grabbed his stuff and headed to his last final.

*****

Harold finished his last class and gathered his things quickly. He was to meet up with his mate in his office where they were going to go out to celebrate and hoped Starfish was also up for a little fun. He wanted to treat his omega right and pleasure him.

The light in his office was on as he approached the door, almost ripping the door off its hinges, spooking the omega inside. Harold could feel the hunger of his mate's scent and soft flesh pool in his belly. He didn't know what was coming over him but it was something primal. He had felt it since he woken up that morning, tried to control himself in the presence of the beta that was rolling off attractive pheromones in the bathroom that Starfish was mute to, and now that he was free, he needed to act.

It was different and nothing that he felt before. It was almost like a rut, but it wasn't, it couldn't be. Alphas couldn't enter a rut when their omegas weren't pregnant. Then when Harrison had to control him when he told his mate about his previous relationship, it almost felt the same. True mates would never enter a rut while their other is pregnant. But this was...

"Oh god, Harold!" Starfish's hand went to his nose, covering it. "You need to..."

Harold paused. No. It couldn't be.

"I'm calling Harrison." The omega already pulling out his phone to call the alpha. He really hated meeting the eldest Bennett when Harold went off the rails.

"Don't-"

"You're in a rut! I can't have you impale me for three days straight!" Starfish screamed. "You could put me and the babies in danger. Do you want me to go into early labor?"

The alpha professor hesitated before hanging his head. Starfish gathered his bag and left the room, closing the door behind him to confine the alpha while he once again called the elder brother.

"Starfish? You seem to call when Young Harry has done something. What is it now?" Harrison sighed, already annoyed with his younger brother.

"He's just about to go into full blown rut. I can't be near him. I-"

"I can pick him up and take him to the estate for the weekend. You can pick him up later. Terrible timing this is..." The alpha groaned as if he was getting up from his seat. "Do you have a friend to stay with until he is well?"

"Y-yeah. He's in his office on campus. I'll go back and pack a bag-"

"No. Hurry to your friend's house. It would be safer."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Young Harry would be devastated if anything were to happen. Believe me when I say."

The phone hung up and Starfish quickly left from the office, calling Penny in the process. She allowed him to bed at her dorm for the weekend and recover from the finals.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. You can see a picture of what Starfish looks like here: https://www.wattpad.com/902334229-starfish%27s-story-8-weeks-%7Edecember-20xx


End file.
